Third Time Lucky
by sakume
Summary: I've given you sunshine, I've given you rain, you've given me nothing, but heartache and pain. Link is a gambler, and Malon is a bar maid. What happens when Link has to go under her command at the ranch to pay off a debt? This is a Malink AU.
1. The Mysterious Mr Viasco

_I had this and another chapter like seven pages each. Then my computer went whacko and deleted like all of it. I was very mad. I've managed to find time to re-write the first chapter, and I hope you all like it. I'll try to get the second up when I find time._

Third Time Lucky

(The Mysterious Mr. Viasco)

"A winner! Again, we have a winner!" The large crowd of men bent over the betting table groaned and turned away. "Now, now, gentlemen, don't quit now! The game's only just begun!" the operator encouraged, twirling the betting table around once.

Fluttering her long eyelashes, the young woman sighed dreamily. "Isn't he the most handsome, amazing, overly-wonderful guy you ever saw?"

"That's 'guy you've ever seen', Ruto." It was a futile attempt to try to correct her friend's grammar, but it was worth a try. The woman's attention was strained to remain focused on her job. Her hands rubbed against the glass mug, washing the beer stains out of it. She couldn't help but glance at him though, no matter how hard she tried to avert her eyes.

He was handsome all right…a cocky, arrogant smile pasted on his face, a burning gleam of insatiable greed in his deep eyes, everything opposite of what she wanted in a man. She absent-mindedly wondered how on earth he could look so comfortable in such a tight tuxedo. His perfect blonde hair was shoulder-length, a silky consistency. Of course, al these traits were nothing new to Malon. She'd seen countless men with the same gorgeous looks, the same self-evident pride, he was just like all the others.

"Earth to Malon! Hello? Anyone in there?" Malon snapped out of her trance-like state with a small jump. "He's coming this way! How do I look?" The startled young bartender blinked, swiftly grazing her flustered friend's appearance.

Ruto was a very scantily-clad, sexy woman. The same age as Malon, they got along moderately well. Her body was that of a model, and she made sure everyone noticed. Slightly vain, Ruto was a materialistic girl. She knew what right and wrong were, but sometimes had difficulty deciphering between them. She created a quick pose to show to Malon, winking with a flirty gesture.

"You look great, Ruto." Malon was known for her honesty. She found herself taking a quick look into a nearby mug for her own reflection, though she had no idea why. Her sparkling aqua blue eyes were her greatest feature. She was, in no retrospect, a model. She had a larger waistline than Ruto's, and her love handles were a definite set-back. Her red hair tended to be tangled, the split ends reaching down to her lower back. Apart from these minor "flaws", as Ruto called them, she was very pretty.

"Hello, ladies…" Malon went back to rinsing glasses, undaunted by the fact that Ruto's "god" had just spoken to them. The woman seemed to find a new one every day, anyway.

Ruto made her crush towards him very apparent. "Good evening, sir. Something I can get you?" She batted her eyelashes and twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.

"What can you offer?" He looked straight past the menu's wide selection to her, a smug grin on his face.

Ruto felt a thrilling chill go down her spine. "Whatever you like."

"How about I buy you a drink and we'll go for a stroll?" he coolly asked, flashing a pearly white smile. It made Malon's blood boil just to see his fluid hand motions, his easy predictable responses, the way he handled Ruto like she was a trained animal.

"Sounds wonderful…" Ruto's hand began to untie her apron, a seductive smile on her face.

"She'd love to…" Malon clamped her own hand around Ruto's wrist, tightly squeezing to warn her. "But she has no more breaks today." Behind her smile, there was an overflowing aura of triumphant glory.

He turned towards her, a furrowed brow reeking of offense forming. "And yourself?"

Malon's flawless plan suddenly blew up in her face. "Me?" Her confident tone was replaced with a squeak.

"Yes…such a lovely young blossom should not be without someone to care for it…" His words were as sickly sweet as honey. He was definitely experienced at telling most women what they wanted to hear.

"Better watch out…even a rose has its' thorns." Malon bitterly stated, turning away to show him she wasn't interested. Now that she had quoted one of her favorite lines, he couldn't counter it.

Crossing her invisible privacy line, he reached over the sticky counter, tightly grabbing her wrist. "But a rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

Ruto couldn't decide if this situation held any promise for her or not, so she did nothing to stop it. As Malon wriggled her wrist, her anger increased. Either this guy was drunk, or just plain stupid. His quote had nothing to do with the situation. "Let go of me!" she yelled.

He seemed to dislike the sudden attention they received, because he loosened his grip a little. "Aw come on…just one drink," he wheedled.

Malon was furious by now. She would not stand for treatment like this, oh no. "Just one? Have it your way!" Picking up the nearest glass of alcoholic liquor, she flung it in his face, forcing him to let go.

As if she had stabbed him with a knife, he screamed. The look he served her was something along the lines of , "I'd kill you if I could." Wiping the beverage of his precious face, he stalked off.

Try as she might, Malon could not seem to get his face out of her mind. One moment there he was, that irresistible zesty smile on his lips that shouted, "The world revolves around me and so do all of you!" The next minute…there was this hate so strong it penetrated her soul. All she had done was give him a free drink. He made it seem like she had mortally wounded him…

After the casino had closed for the night, she cleaned up and immediately headed to the office…unfortunately, no one was there. Sprinting, she returned to the main hall, spotting who she was looking for. "Wait!" she called, panting. "I'm so…glad I caught you."

The young man smiled sincerely, giving Malon a pat on the back. "Sure thing, Mal. What can a brilliant young guy like myself do to help you tonight?"

She returned the smile graciously. He looked tired, but he always agreed to help her. After all, he was her best friend and her cousin. He was still in uniform, so he must have been locking up. The security guard attire suited his fit body very well, his peculiar red eyes patiently awaited her request. His fingers gently drummed against his flashlight and large nightstick.

"Can we take a look at the security cameras?" she hesitantly asked.

"Sure…why?" He raised an eyebrow in a quizzical gesture. They used to play this game all the time when they were younger, but not for a long time."

"Don't worry…" She led him back to the surveillance room. Her keen eyes caught sight of something out of place. She liked to poke fun at her cousin every chance she got, and this was a golden opportunity. She ran a finger across the control panel, and smirked as she flicked crumbs away. "Eating on the job again, Sheik?"

"Maybe." He grinned at her, beginning to roll the day's recordings back.

"Stop!" shouted Malon, freezing the motion when "Mr. On top of the world" was positioned head-on. "What can you tell me about him?"

"You've never heard of the infamous Mr. Viasco?" Sheik amazingly asked.

"Mr. Viasco?" Malon repeated. Strolling over to a Krispy Kreme box of doughnuts, she picked up the single remaining treat and analyzed it. Cream-filled…Sheik's favorite. Making sure he saw her every move, she dangled it threateningly over a nearby paper shredder. "Keep talking, Sheik."

Sheik zoomed in on the guy's face, pointing while probing his chin. Making sure he kept one eye on the yummy hostage, he began to talk. "A Mr. Link Viasco. One of our best customers. He's been coming here for about two weeks. Let me tell you something…this guy _never_ loses…_ever_. It doesn't matter what he plays…cards, slots, anything!"

Malon allowed the sumptuous chocolate-covered doughnut to fall further. "Continue."

"He's the same age as you, Mal!" Sheik fired off, his eyes rapidly shifting from hers to her captive. "No idea about his family, we have no records of anything. He leaves every day with bucketloads of money. Tell you what, if you really want to know more, we could spy on him…"

Malon didn't need to deal with any extra guilt…but she was naturally very curious…and she did need to keep customers safe. Besides, she wanted to lavish the look on his face when she exposed his cheating ways. How else could he possibly win so much, as Sheik said? She felt as if she had no other choice. She would find out more…if it killed her.

That night, laying in her plush hotel bed, Malon thought about her present life. Out here in the Midwest, it could be hard. It was worth it though. Their casino was one of the few for a while around in the city, it was no wonder every man flocked to it like ants to a sugar pile. Thinking about men made her remember Mr. Viasco. As much as she regretted to admit it…he was sort of good-looking. Shaking her head angrily, she tried to go to sleep. Tomorrow would be very busy…

The next day, Malon listened patiently as Ruto blabbered on about some man she had met on the way home. Suddenly, she heard a few garbled noises coming from the walkie-talkie Sheik had given her. Afraid she had missed something, she ducked into the back room, leaning in to the speaker. "Repeat that? I didn't hear you!"

Sheik's voice quickly returned. "I said…come in baby chick, this is mother hen."

Malon huffed in frustration, hissing violently into the speaker. "Why do you insist on making everything a game, Sheik!" After noticing the awkward silence on the other end, she sighed. "And why can't I be mother hen?"

"Beacause you're not the oldest, that's why, baby chick!" Sheik piqued up.

Malon rolled her eyes, and went back to her job. It was just a few moments later that the first message came through. "Wow…Viasco…nice." Sheik's broken voice floated out.

"What?" Malon asked, shielding herself in the back room again. She tried fiddling with the knobs and flicking the antenna, unsure of what she was doing.

"I said…Mr. Viasco's got a nice ride." Sheik repeated.

"You mean he's got a nice car?" Malon echoed. "How nice are we talking? Like, convertible nice?" She doubted it. Most men who came to drown their sorrows in beer drove a pickup at the most.

"Nope. Higher." Sheik sounded very surprised, and a whistle came through.

"Like…Jaguar nice?" Malon hardly dared to hope. She had only seen a Jaguar on the television show "Days of our Lives". She had never understood most television, anyway. Especially soap operas, for there were too many characters and too much to pay attention to. However, she knew that if you owned a Jaguar, you were flat out rich.

"No." Malon breathed a sigh of relief, only to have her heart stopped by her cousin's next comment. "A limo. That's right, a limo. Mr. Viasco just pulled up in a limo, slick shades on and all."

It was hard enough for Malon to understand slang, but her cousin was fluent in it. "You mean he's wearing sunglasses?"

"Yeah…why?" Sheik asked, unsure of why this made any difference.

"Why would he wear sunglasses in the middle of the night?" she pondered.

"Maybe he likes looking cool." Sheik suggested, trying to think of the most logical explanation he could.

"Maybe…just keep an eye on him." Malon began to think deeply, a small plan forming in her head.

Sheik had no problem with watching Mr. Viasco, after all, that was his job. He carefully took note of all the man did, witnessing as he earned over five thousand dollars in one night. He was too far to see things close up, but he could tell that nothing odd was happening…pursing his lips, he decided to take a chance. After all, you had to take some chances in life. He was in a crash collision for Mr. Viasco. Swiftly, he flicked the knob to speaker mode so that Malon could hear as well.

Wham! Just as he had planned, Sheik slammed into the man, sending him sprawling across the carpeted floor. Though Mr. Viasco was very shocked, the first thing his hand flew to correct were, curiously enough, his sunglasses. Repositioning them on his nose, he grimaced, glowering towards the security guard.

"I'm so sorry, sir!" Sheik tried to sound genuine. "I do apologize! I was not looking where I was going! Here, let me help you up!"

Mr. Viasco eyed the outstretched hand as if it were a parasite, roughly brushing Sheik and standing up himself. "No…you've done enough!"

"I truly did not mean to offend you, sir!" Sheik moved to the side, trying to avoid looking at the wannabe secret agent.

"Too bad…you did." With that, he left in a hurry.

By the time Sheik was talking to Malon that night, he was not only angry, he was furious. "I thought I knew some grumpy people…you in the morning, for instance." He gestured to Malon with a free hand. "But man, this guy topped it all." He ignored his cousin's scowl.

"Hm…well, I've been thinking…I know it doesn't sound like me at all…but I mean, well, listen…" She leaned into her cousin's ear, whispering her plan as if it were a combination for the hope diamond's safe.

Sheik gasped, and wagged a finger in his cousin's face. "Well! Malon Jessie Harkinian!" he reprimanded her with a glower. "That must be the most underhanded, scandalous, downright evil plan I've ever heard!" He leaned into her face with a glint in his eyes. "How can I help?"


	2. To Snare a Cheater

_The first few chapters are slow, once again, I apologize for the weird last name of Link, and I do not own the song in this chapter. I think I got it all right, but I'm not sure. I'm too lazy to look up the lyrics. Also, there are brief mentions of Christianity in this chapter, if you don't like it, don't read. I don't want reviews giving me rants about how Hyrulians worship goddesses or anything. I know. Thank you._

Chapter 2

(To snare a cheater)

Sheik huffed, placing his hands behind his head and propping his feet up on a nearby desk. "Come on, Mal. You said five minutes. Only five minutes…" He glanced at his digital watch. "It's been ten minutes."

"So?" Malon's voice was flustered; she sounded scared. "I don't care! I'm not coming out!"

Sheik softly sighed, and leaned over, pulling the curtain off. He had to try extremely hard to keep his laughter submerged, but soon it bubbled up, emerging in a hysterical bellow. "You look hilarious, Mal!"

The angry red-head glowered at her cousin. Sadly, he was right. The tiny women who normally wore dresses for the singing act were stick figures. Their dresses were not meant for poor Malon. Instead of giving her an advantage, they made her look more like a stuffed sausage. She held her hands at her side, blinking to keep the tears back. It was not her fault that she wasn't a model.

Sheik stopped his laughter when he saw this; a look of pity entered his eyes. He walked up to his cousin, placing a gentle arm around her shoulders. "It's okay, Mal…relay the plan to me."

Even though she wasn't in the mood, Malon sniffed and swallowed, trying to keep her pride. "I was supposed to take the singer's place and get close to Mr. Viasco. Figure out what he's hiding, and why he's so weird."

Sheik slipped his arm from her shoulder and tucked a pen behind one ear and a pencil in the other. "Okay…here's what we'll do. You get out, and come back in a while, okay?" He began to thumb between some size two dresses on a rack nearby.

Malon cocked her head in confusion. "What are you going to do?" She shifted off the stool, extending a hand towards her cousin.

"Oh, you'll see, darling! It'll be wonderful! Just you wait! Out, out, out!" He pushed her out the door, giving her a walkie-talkie, and ignoring the struggling she put up with a sudden ripping sound.

Malon froze as the sound reached her ears. Carefully, ever so carefully, she lightly ran a hand down the back of her dress. Her fears were confirmed. The dress had ripped from the top of the back to the bottom of her feet, exposing the tiniest, faded pair of pink-hearted panties she owned. Immediately, she whirled around, pounding on the door. "Sheik! Sheik! Let me in, now! My clothes are in there!"

Her pleas reached deaf ears. Sheik had placed his headphones on to listen to some soothing Enya as he worked. When Sheik listened to music, he was oblivious to the entire world.

Malon ducked behind a prop as a fellow employee passed; she was sweating like a dog in a sweater on a summer day. Where could she go? Not the bottom floor…she'd never make it to her cousin's office without being seen. If she were spotted, it would mean ridicule for the rest of her life. As if she wasn't gossiped about enough! A simple inspiration occurred to her. The girl's bathroom! No…that wouldn't work. The girls always flocked to the bathroom this hour in the morning to make themselves more appealing…however that worked.

Suddenly, another thought occurred to her, wiping all the rest from her mind. Although she knew it was crazy, she felt her fingers close around the walkie-talkie Sheik had given her. No…never. Of course, no men were on duty…except for Sheik…silently, she treaded to the place where no woman dared to approach...the men's bathroom.

As she swung the door open and stepped inside, she felt as if she were entering holy ground. The floor was slightly wet, but there was no one inside. This was good news, because the dress simply refused to stay on. Flinging it into the nearest trash can, Malon slipped off her shoes to carry them. Her hair was frazzled; her eyes were worn and tired. She didn't need anything else to bother her. Unfortunately, as Malon feared the worst, it happened.

Luckily, she was in a rogue stall, examining the condition of the bathroom compared to the women's room. The men's door swung open, and someone entered. But how? The top floor was closed off, no one was allowed in! As she peeked hesitantly through a small crack in the door, she felt her heart leap into her throat at the sight of him…Mr. Viasco.

She gulped, and closed her eyes, swallowing the lump in her throat the size of a watermelon. "Please…please don't let him find me." She silently prayed to whoever was listening. She watched him curiously; he didn't seem too worried about trespassing.

She watched in amazement as he took a small bottle of make-up out of his tuxedo and began to rub it on his arms, and then he did the same to his legs. He began to move a hand to take off the infamous dark sunglasses, and Malon leaned forward. Just as a finger alighted on the tips of the lenses, the unexpected happened.

"Malon! Hey, Malon, where are you?" Sheik's voice crackled out from the walkie-talkie, accompanied by some unnerving static.

Sweat beads formed on her head, dripping to the floor like rain. She fought the urge to wipe them off; afraid he would hear her thudding heart already. He was slow, calm, and cool. With a simple punch, he knocked the first bathroom stall door open. Malon was in the very end. One after another, she heard him push them open. She tensed every muscle in her body.

As if on cue, just before he knocked open her door, her cousin's voice entered once again, this time through the intercom. "Attention. Would Malon please report to the security office immediately? Malon?" She felt Mr. Viasco hesitate outside the stall, and then he was interrupted by a strong knock on the door.

"Excuse me, sir, this floor is closed." A female janitor stated, sounding slightly annoyed, probably at the sight of an intruder inside the closed area.

Malon breathed a sigh of relief, falling through the door onto the floor the instant she heard them leave. After dodging occasional passerby's, she returned to her cousin, a mix of a gracious look and a grimace on her face. "Well…thanks to you I was almost caught…in my underwear!" she hissed behind clenched teeth as she hid behind a prop.

"What? The pink hearts? They're cute!" her cousin teased her.

"Sheik! Stop it! It's all your fault! But…you did save me as well. So…thanks." She peeked out, a sincere smile on her lips.

"Here. I finished it." Sheik tossed her a large dress. "Get dressed…I'll go announce you." He began to leave. "Oh, and Malon?" He popped back in for a moment, only his head visible.

"Yes?" her shaky voice asked, she was quietly getting ready.

"Knock 'em dead."

She took a moment to pray, to hope that she could do this. She wiped all logical thought out of her mind, trying to focus, but remain a damsel who could be swept off her feet at any moment and used for any purpose deemed worthy. The dress her cousin had made her was beautiful. Made especially for her, she truly did believe he could sew now. It was a deadly shade of black, her bright red hair suddenly decided to behave well, falling lusciously about her back. The dress hung loose on her, showing just enough cleavage to make any drunk man's mouth water.

She felt it; it was as smooth as butter, silky and gratifying to touch. She took a dyed black rose from a nearby vase of assorted flowers, tucking it behind her ear. Red and black was a good combination for a bar singer. It made her look especially dangerous, perhaps tempting to Mr. Viasco. At least, that's what she was shooting for.

She closed her eyes as she moved behind the curtain, taking a seat on the furnished bar stool. Her hearing picked up Sheik's voice, and she couldn't help but listen, no matter how hard she tried not to.

"Ladies and gentlemen…or maybe just the gentlemen." At this, a few chuckles emerged from the audience. "Please turn your attention to me. For I have the pleasure, no the honor of introducing a woman that has not only captivated people around the world, but has performed for the president himself!"

Malon winced, exhaling sharply. "Oh…Sheik…don't overdo it."

"Not only has she thrilled men all over, but she's here to perform for you tonight! Malon…Jessie…Harkinian!" he shouted into the dimly lit audience, walking to the side to keep careful record of the progress.

Malon hardly felt her heart thud after this, her face was ashen, and her body froze in place. Almost like a deer in the headlights, the beams of the spotlight shone directly upon her. She was vaguely aware of a feeling of sickness as her cue was played a second time. Gripping the mike tightly in her gloved hand, she squinted, trying to find him. There…at the back, but still kind of close to her right.

She gently slid off the stool, her heels clacking along the stage as she let her cool melodious voice flow out into the audience. She was high-pitched and squeaky at first, but it soon got much better. She knew the song by heart, for it was performed by the girls many times.

"_The French…are glad to die for love…they delight…in fighting duels…" _She stared directly into Mr. Viasco's azure orbs, a seductive smile in her soul. "_But I prefer…a man…who gives expensive jewels…"_with a jump; she vaulted off onto the floor, a quirky smile on her face. "_A kiss on the hand may be…quite continental…but diamonds are a girl's best friend…"_throughout the song, she learned quickly how to cozy up to men, tickling their ties with her nimble fingers or massaging their shoulders for a moment before moving on. She found it to be a horrible, vile practice. Each moment she got closer to the end of the song, she approached Mr. Viasco.

She felt her heartstrings thud against her lungs, her eyes threatened to give her position away. Wiping away her true feelings, she kept the trickery. She leaned into his face, her moist, red lips dragging out every syllable. "_Black stars or pear-shaped…these rocks…don't lose their shape…diamonds…are a…girl's…best…" _She leaned into his face, brushing a few of his golden locks out of his eyes. She felt his hot breath against her nose, it smelled surprisingly alchohol-free. Even though his outer features were still cold and bitter, a gleam in his eyes told her…he wanted her. "_Friend…"_

Her plan worked, exactly as she had thought. Mr. Viasco must have remembered her, but he never faltered to show that he did. In fact, he hardly spoke at all. He casually flirted with the women as he walked, buying drinks for himself and those around him. He offered Malon a sip of his wine, and she could not refuse. It would be bad for the show…she had to stay in character, after all.

It was much later in the night when the man finally decided to lighten up a little. Malon did not speak to him; she waited and watched in pensive silence. She was determined to prove he was a cheating, no-good bum. He entered a card game, seating Malon next to him, which she did somewhat ungratefully.

"Deal me in." He looked confident, perhaps too confident. "I don't care what the game is." The others seemed cautious and yet eager to win the young man's money, so they nodded.

During the whole time, Malon glued her eyes on his hands. She dared not look away, not even for a moment. For if she did, he may suddenly play one of tricks, using slight of hand. Time itself seemed to stop temporarily, the only thing she heard was an occasional flip of a card being placed on the table or a puff as the men inhaled their smoke.

Behind his shades, Malon could see his clear demeanor. He was not worried in the least, probably plotting his next move. Then, something interesting caught her eye. It was a quick movement, hardly visible unless you were staring at him. His hand flew to his collar, and he un-buttoned the first button. One after another, he flew down the row of small silver buckles. He stopped at the third, reaching inside and touching something.

She cocked her head, trying to tell what he was doing. He was fondling something, was it his chest? Shuddering to herself, she squeezed her eyes shut. Please no…don't let him be a freak-o guy that…does some weird stuff like that! She saw his hand move to place a card down, and pick another up.

It made her watch in interest…then amazement. He had taken a card and placed it among the others. It was a royal flush. A royal flush…how did he know? As if asking, she stared at him. The men playing along began to set their cards down, some were joyful, some were scared. She couldn't blame them. They might lose everything.

He seemed to return her look, though she couldn't entirely tell behind those black shades. He placed his cards down, obviously a winner (much to the disappointment of the other men). "Pleasure playing with you gentlemen." He scooped up his winnings, over five hundred dollars. He made it look so easy, Malon almost wanted to try it herself.

She expected him to let her go as the night dragged on, no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find him cheating in any way. The only strange thing was the shades he always wore, and the way he'd unbutton his collar for that moment. Finally, it was time for the casino to close. She could tell her cousin was watching, even if she didn't see him. It was something special she felt. Suddenly, she felt her hand being clasped. She whirled around and looked at Mr. Viasco.

He clenched his jaw, but he was still as calm as could be. "Come with me?"

"Where?" Malon spoke to him in a soft voice, tentative and cautious.

"For a walk." He stated; an almost vaguely sensitive look on his face.

"A walk?" Malon hardly believed he wanted to take her just for a stroll down the street. Yes, most certainly he would take her down the sidewalk for a few minutes and then ditch her for someone else or try to make love to her. She blinked, biting her bottom lip. Maybe he didn't recall her face after all…

"I know it's you, from the other night. No need to worry. I'm not angry…not anymore." He sounded sad, almost guilty…that same tone of guilt. Maybe…maybe fear…of what?

"You…know it's me…but you still want to take me on a walk?" This puzzled her for a moment. No, of course it made sense. He wanted to find out what hard-to-get was like. She nodded, removing her hand from his. "Alright."

He surprisingly did not give her the "pleasure" of a smile. Instead, he walked her to the door, opening it wide enough for her to pass through before he did. She was surprised at his manners, Malon walked through, her cheeks hinting with a slight shade of pink. The night was still young; the eerie moon cast luminous shadows over the street. Malon looked up, a little feeling of sadness creeping its way into her eyes.

"What's wrong?" She looked up towards him; suddenly the numerous people on the street didn't seem to faze her. The only thing in her mind…was him. She blinked a few times, looking at her feet.

"Nothing…it's just that…I feel sad that the beauty of the stars is hidden so much…the streetlights make it hard to see it. I wonder how all these people feel about living. When there's so much to live for. I wonder if they find it easy to take life without any respect for its true purposes."

"Hm." He glanced up where she was looking. "It's been a long time since I looked at the stars. It's difficult to see them here, you're right." He was quiet for a while after that, his shiny shoes clacking emptily on the concrete. "What else is there?"

"What do you mean/" Malon seemed to be confused about his statement, for she stopped walking.

"I mean…why look for something else? That's all there is in life…to be a nice person and have a good time, right?" His tone seemed to increase in volume, a little angry and bitter.

"No…it's so much more than that. I thought that, too…before I learned. Look at all this around you. No, not the city. I mean, look at the nature. Wouldn't you say there's something more to life? There's got to be more to life…than getting what you think satisfies you."

"More to life…are you talking about a God or something?"

Malon took his hand in her own for a moment. "Think about it, won't you?"

He pulled her into his chest, gazing at her as if she was a baby deer and he was the hunter ready to shoot. "If there really was a God, why can't He stop the suffering in the world? Huh? Maybe He doesn't care…" Though Malon knew the answer, the words didn't seem to come… "Some God." He chuckled wryly, placing his hands on her lower back and rubbing her sensitive skin. "If God can't heal my wounds…maybe you can." He pulled her even closer, hesitating for what seemed only a few seconds before forcibly kissing her.

Malon immediately reacted, shouting muffled protests as his tongue probed her lips, searching for an entry. She pushed away from his chest, only to have him increase his pull. She wrung a hand lose, swinging it with all desperation towards his cheek. With a loud stinging smack, it connected precision. She pulled away, running in the opposite direction.

She paused only for a moment, glancing back over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't chasing her. To her relief, he was not. Although there was a look in his eyes she saw as he disappeared…a look of sadness.


	3. Trusting in your hope

_This chapter is where it begins to get very interesting. Enjoy, my readers! Reviews are helpful because they let me know how I'm doing. Please take a few moments to click the little review button and tell me your opinions?_

Chapter 3

(Trusting in your hope)

Malon didn't notice how much she thought of him throughout the next week. He made few appearances, and when she did catch his eye, never a word was exchanged. Her tender instincts went out to him; he must have been under some great pain. Why did he come here of all places if he was so rich? He must have a lot of cash to come every night in a limo. Her concentration was shattered at her cousin's outburst.

"I can't believe he tried to kiss you!" Sheik stormed once more, talking to his cousin while on one of his breaks. "He didn't, did he? Make contact, I mean?"

"No!" Malon gasped, shaking her head back and forth vigorously. "Of course not!" She paused, a light hue of crimson appearing on her cheeks as she recalled his forceful way of kissing. "I mean…I guess…maybe a little."

"He really kissed you? Let me at him!" Sheik cracked his knuckles, a habit he had for taking his anger out on something less destructive. He growled deep in his throat, tightening his grip on his pistol. "Let me at him."

"Sheik, no! It's…alright…don't hurt him." Malon tenderly touched her cousin's shoulder. "It's okay."

Her cousin eyed her innocent frame for a moment, and then relinquished his grip on the weapon, sighing deeply. "So…you coming with me tonight?"

"Of course." A true smile appeared on her face, she brushed a few stray bangs out of her face. "I wouldn't miss it."

"How long are you staying?" He enjoyed his cousin's company immensely; he glanced around the casino as a loud winning chime floated through the air. Sheik had a feeling Mr. Viasco had struck again… "We're not under staff here at all, what with Ruto, Impa, and everyone else."

"I know that…I'm staying as long as Daddy needs me." She genuinely smiled, wrapping her cousin into one of her squeezing hugs.

"Wait…what was that for?" Sheik asked with a curious twitch in his eyebrow and a gleam of pleasure in his eyes.

"You're so nice to me. Thanks. It makes life much easier." She reached for a dirty plate and cleared it off the bar table, beginning to wash it thoroughly. "It makes things easier…especially when you work with such scum."

"In that case, my dear baby chick, I'll be staying as long as you are." Sheik grinned in her direction, waving a hand as he returned to his daily patrol.

Malon smiled as another ding reached her ears. Someone was really winning a lot tonight. It was a nice afternoon, and it practically flew by. She was looking so forward towards the end of her shift; she frequently began to doze off or suddenly involve her dream world in her work. It wasn't good for business, but Malon didn't seem to mind. Nothing was going to spoil her day.

She left her post from the bar half-way through the night, cleaning up the spilled messes along the carpet and sweeping up spackles of trash. She had just finished an area near where cards where normally played, it was sparkly clean. Nodding her appreciation, Malon moved on to the slot machines, returning to check on its' status five minutes later.

She was in a state of pure shock. In place of the spotless floor, random torn pieces of rubbish lay strewn about, including a few cigarette buds and a beer mug. Who dared to mess up what she had just cleaned? She stopped in her tracks when she saw him. Why, it was none other but the infamous Mr. Viasco. He was staring straight at her, a wry smile on his smug face.

Taking a deep breath to let her anger simmer down, she grabbed a broom and quietly walked over, brushing the dirty pieces of garbage into the crammed dustpan and huffing as she placed it to the side. Why that…that mean, spiteful…

"Isn't it your job to make sure this dump remains clean?" his sappy, nasal voice asked her in sarcasm. She realized he knew…he had done it on purpose. His friends laughed out loud at her, one flicking a scrap of paper her way.

He calmly looked at the empty mug on the ground, which was just in front of him. "Aren't you going to pick that up?" he asked, sounding rather demanding.

Malon said nothing, for fear of regretting what might roll off her tongue. Retaining her pride, she bent down in her long dress uniform, scooping the mug in one hand and moving to take a step forward. Her heart froze as she stumbled to her knees, and a loud ripping sound reached her ears.

"I didn't know we got to see a show tonight…I see London…I see France…I see bar girl's underpants!" he loudly proclaimed, swiftly removing his foot from where it was placed tightly on her dress.

"Why…why you…you immature, selfish, pompous…" She scrambled to her feet, and faced him, her face like a snake waiting to strike.

"Oh, I'm really hurt. Look, gentlemen, I think she's going to cry…" He smirked, flipping over a hand of a two-pair, beating out all the other worthless cards. "Looks like I win again."

Malon immediately left before she did something she would regret, moving to the back of the prop storage until she discovered a pillow. Lifting it to her face, she screamed, muffling it through the feathers. As her frustration simmered down, she tossed it away, changing into a boy's uniform, the only thing left. Sure, it was a little degrading, but there were only a few hours left in her day anyway…so much for hiding her heart underwear…oh well. She didn't care. Let him see. She'd have her chance someday…she'd show him.

She knew if she dared to make eye contact with him the rest of the night he would possess her mind again, what a ridiculous waste. She thanked the Lord when it was finally closing time. Locking the doors, she met her cousin at the door, taking his arm with a smile. "Let's go home, Sheik."

Just then, the instant after she exited the door and heard the click of the key as it left the door, her sensitive ears caught the sound of a crash near the first alleyway. Her heart jumped into her throat; she hid behind her cousin, who held his pistol ready. Slowly, he approached the ruckus, to come upon a group of three men and their unfortunate prey.

"Where's my money? You got the money or not?" The tallest of the three repeatedly kicked the hunched victim, picking him up by the collar and tossing him into the nearest trash can.

"I'll get it! I'll get it! I promise!" a weak, child-like voice piqued up, begging for mercy. "I just need more time!"

"You've run out of time, you no-good failure! You're just like your old man!" He ordered his two thugs to pick the man up, continuing to punch him as they slammed his back against the wall.

"Stop this! Let him go!" Malon cried, blowing their cover. "Let him go!"

"Why should we?" the man barked, crossing his arms as he approached the girl, stopping as he recognized Sheik was some sort of guard. "He owes us, and he's going to pay!" The man was greasy-looking with dark jet black hair, smelling of cigarette smoke and rotten eggs.

"What does he owe you?" Malon asked, trying to make her voice soothing.

"Twenty..." The man ground out between his teeth, turning to face his goons for a moment, as if ordering them to be wary of Sheik.

Malon heaved a sigh of thankfulness. Even as a child, she had hated for things to be hurt, whether a bird fallen from its nest, or an infant crying. Now, perhaps she could do something. "Is that all? Twenty? I tell you what, sir…"

She was swiftly interrupted by the man's gruff protest. "Thousand. Twenty thousand."

Malon drew in a sharp breath; her speech taken away…that was more money than she had ever imagined she would have to pay. "Oh…my…twenty thousand?" she repeated in a breath. "That's…I…Don't hurt that poor man any longer. I'll make a deal with you."

"Listen girly, I just work for the boss. This bum owes him money, and he's going to give it up, if he accepted the responsibility, it's his job!"

"Then I'll make a deal for your boss!" Malon blurted out, desperate to stop this. Her cousin nudged her in the ribs, glowering towards her. What was she doing?

"You?" After a moment, a sadistic grin appeared on the man's face. "What kinda deal did you have in mind, doll? Cause my boss might be able to discount this idiot for a couple hundred, depending on how much you please him."

"What?" Malon was unbelievably shocked as his meaning dawned on her mind. "No, no…alright…how's this? Instead of…taking off a couple hundred? How would you like all your money now?"

"What are you suggesting?" The man gave a snap of his fingers, and the two partners collectively stood next to him.

"I own that casino there." It wasn't a complete lie, after all. Her father, Talon, actually held the deeds. Someday, however, she would inherit the business. She pointed in the direction, a serious look on her face. "I'll pay you all the money he owes now. How does that sound to you?" Her tender orbs rested on the crouched figure.

As the man stood on his feet, one hand supporting his body on the brick wall of the alley, she gasped. It was him…Mr. Viasco…but…why? His sunglasses were no longer on; she could see them crushed to splinters on the pavement now. His face was blemished in a huge bruise that encircled his left eye, swelling into a black and blue stain. His lip was trickling a stream of steady crimson blood; his eyes burned into her face scornfully. "I…don't…need your help." He managed to spit, falling to his knees.

"Either you accept my offer…or I'll leave you to them." She walked over to him, brushing past the group of thugs and bending down on one knee. "Come work with me…work your debt off at my father's farm, and you won't have to die. I'm sure that will be your fate."

"I would rather…rather die than work with you."

"Have it your way…" She turned coldly from him, flipping her hair as she walked slowly towards Sheik. "Let's go…please." She had a feeling he would accept, even if it did take him a moment to relinquish his stubbornness.

Happy to oblige, Sheik took her arm, and they heard a chuckle. "Looks like you're all ours, failure…"

"Wait!" Malon saw him stand to his feet, a bitter sounding reply coming. "Alright…I will. I accept it."

Malon paused, and gave Sheik a quick talk. "Go to the safe and get their money. Start the car and bring it around, I know this is crazy and it doesn't make any sense, but I need you to trust me on this. I want to teach Mr. Viasco a lesson. He doesn't deserve to die...not like this."

Sheik began to protest, but he realized it would be to no use. Turning, he disappeared into the casino, returning shortly with a brimming briefcase. Behind him sputtered a rusty, peeling pickup truck, the red sheen of it now faded into a dingy dull brown.

Mr. Viasco was pushed towards them as Sheik tossed the suitcase over, wishing he became oblivious to what was happening before his eyes. He supported the weakened man into the truck, giving the men a deadening glare. "Come on, Malon…let's go." She obeyed solemnly, getting into the car and putting her hands in her head. Without a word, they began to go home.

Like a dark rain cloud, silence reigned over the little car as they putted along the lonely road towards the outskirts of the city. Sheik's eyes glazed over their normal sparkle, the former happiness that Malon had bubbled with was now gone. There was no sign of life that night, the sidewalks were abandoned, the stores were all closed, and even the late night movies seemed to give in to the grave situation.

Mr. Viasco found it extremely hard to think; his thoughts were a swirling haze, unable to interpret. He poked his tongue out between his teeth to lick a bit of dry blood and attempt for some comforting feeling. All he received was a sharp stinging pain. "Where are…you taking me?" he managed, still sounding ungrateful, yet muddled.

"We are going to my father's farm." Malon replied, snapping her irritation shut inside her mind while trying to keep a gentle tone. "You're going to work off your debt to us. If you even think about running away, don't think I won't have the whole casino hunting you down. My father is Talon, the owner. I have all authority to do it."

He was silent the whole time; he must have drifted into sleep a few times, for soft snoring sounds floated to the front seat from his cramped quarters. Malon could not help but feel for his position, having to be pushed into a storage section of the two-seater truck, his body bouncing along with every bump in the road. It was not even meant to be used as a seat; normally they used it as a trash can. It was all Sheik could afford, for though her father ran a good business, they were not considered rich.

It turned out very late in the night when they finally pulled into the driveway of the sleepy ranch. Malon stepped out of the pickup, yawning loudly. She covered her mouth, but that didn't hide her drooping eyelids.

"Why don't you go to bed, Mal? I'll take care of him." Sheik stated, wrapping a loving hand around her shoulders.

"Oh…" She looked towards the back of the vehicle. She had nearly forgotten about their surprise guest. "Alright, Sheik. Just…don't be cruel. It's not his fault…I mean, don't break him, alright? Be firm, but kind…" Giving him a stare to show she was serious, she disappeared into the large white house, the porch door swinging shut with a clatter. It was slightly leaky, and the paint was beginning to peel, revealing a brown rotting wood.

The instant her shadow left the second floor window, Sheik launched a hand into the back of the truck, hauling the man out as if he were a bundle of feed for the animals. With a shove, he pushed the now very awake Mr. Viasco into the side of the wall. "Alright, you…come on." He pulled the new worker by his collar away from the house towards the barn, kicking open the door (much to the shock and irritation of the animals). He threw the acquaintance into the floor, crossing his hands.

"Across from here is the house, where we sleep…there's a guest room, a few bathrooms, a kitchen, and a few other things. This…" He gestured towards the wide open loft, an echo of a cow mooing in reply. "This is where you'll stay…and this…" He picked up a bucket of scraps hanging on the swine's pen and tossed it towards him. "Is what you'll eat."

"But…but this is the stuff pigs eat!" he protested, anger arising in his voice as he began to realize his situation.

Sheik turned back below exiting the barn, clasping a lock around the doors to keep him from escaping. He tilted his head, looking at the man as if he were stupid. "I know."

_Oh….Mr. Viasco (whom we shall be calling Link soon), got burned…I can smell the smoke…is anyone even reading this? I see increasing hits, but I see no reviews…is it not worthy? Do you prefer my Link/Zelda pairings? Ever heard of a Link/Anju? You may soon…_


	4. A cunning plan

_Okay, here you go. Thank you reviewers! Keep pressing that little review button, you're my inspiration! Link is such a bad guy in this story…or so we think._

(A cunning plan)

"But…Malon!" Sheik whined, placing his body in front of her with a purely determined look. "You can't tell him how to work! You're too soft!" He poked her with his index finger, knowing she also agreed with him, even if she would not say it out loud.

"Sheik, get out of the way now!" She huffed angrily, brushing past her cousin in an effort to get to the new worker. "He owes us money, and I'm not going to let him go until he's repaid us every penny, and Daddy gets back in a week, according to his note…" She stepped outside the porch door, the sun belting out golden sunrays.

It was a lovely day, the kind of afternoon when you could just go outside and enjoy the breeze in your face. Part of her wanted to forget the farm and go for a picnic, but she didn't have time for that, especially not after reading her father's note and the horrible news. She was not going to let their life's work go without a fight. She was wearing a plain creamy dress that reached to her lower ankles, yet it had a few navy designs on the bottom. She also slipped on two oversized old farm boots that she had always enjoyed using.

Sheik followed behind her, sputtering constant excuses, as she soon saw why. "You locked him in the barn?" she exclaimed in pure shock. "You're a sadistic psycho! No wonder he wouldn't want to be here! Open this door now!" she ordered.

Sheik knew this wasn't the time to argue, but he tried to defend himself the best he could, even if it meant a little white lie. "I just offered him some food, and let him stay in here for now, because I didn't know if Talon was here or not and I didn't want to wake him up!"

"Liar..." Malon muttered, placing her hands on her hips with a flustered look. "You know as well as I do that nothing on heaven or earth can wake up my Dad." She held a hand out. "Now open this door, or give me the keys!"

Sheik complied immediately, giving her the keys before she did something drastic. Click. Malon had success with the first one she tried. "Mr. Viasco?" she asked as she searched the dimly lit barn. The animals greeted her voice with various sounds, all happy. "Hellooo?"

"Told you he'd leave…" Sheik argued, suddenly noticing something strange. He tilted his head, approaching a window close to the door. "Hey…look at this…" He motioned for Malon to come closer, picking at something from between the boarded window. "These marks that are here…" he whispered, tracing the long streaks in the wood with his hand. "They aren't natural."

"What are they…Oh…how were these made?" Malon gasped, holding her hands to her mouth in a sudden sick feeling. She noticed that all four of the windows near the door were like that, with deep gouges in their wood. She felt herself swallow harshly at the glimpse of a little blood on the windowsill. He must have tried hard…

"These marks were made by…fingernails…" Sheik remarked, turning to his cousin with a semi-frightened spark in his eyes. "These are new."

Malon heard a rustling sound from the loft; she began to deliberately climb the ladder in curiosity. This was the last place she might have suspected him to be…it was full of hay, and uncomfortable, at least, she thought so. Why on earth would he have come here?

"Do you see him?" Sheik asked from the ground, craning his neck to get a view, though it was no use.

Malon was silent; there before her Mr. Viasco was curled into a ball, two of his fingers bleeding and his face tear-stained as if he had cried himself to sleep. His once so impressive-looking tuxedo was now dirty and banged up. She knelt down before him, shaking him gently. "Hello? Mr. Viasco?"

He jolted upwards, as if shocked by a lightning bolt. His body backed up against the wall, a look on his face as if he were fighting for his life. Recognition began to dawn on his face; he slowed his breathing. "Y-yes?" It was a squeaky reply, almost drenched in an anxiety unknown to her.

"Time to begin…work…" she stated, offering him a hand as she sympathetically looked him over, beginning on his two bloody fingers; shifting to the large bruise encompassing his left eye and then to his crusty lip wound.

"Oh…" She thought she heard him mutter something under his breath, but she ignored it.

"It's time to begin your work. First, let's set you up loading the deliveries in the truck and unloading what needs to be unpacked." She continued to explain what he would do as they climbed down the ladder; she was sure all his work was going to be easy the first day.

Sheik interrupted her before she could say anything further. "No. Your first job is to shovel the manure near the horse stables outside. Start now and you may finish in a week. I want it done by tonight." He shoved the tool into Mr. Viasco's grip, pushing past him and taking Malon with him, though she struggled profusely.

Of course Mr. Viasco wasted no time in exiting the barn. He was never going to stay there again; never…was it ever even going to pass through his mind? No. He stared in the direction of the huge pile of manure, and then whirled at the sound of a sudden whinny near it. No. Throwing the shovel to the ground, he stumbled off in the direction of a goat pen.

He hadn't thought much of his appearance changing within the night, but he soon found out that it had indeed drastically altered. He stared into the murky watering trough at his unknown reflection. His once greasy, slick hair had now become fresher and riddled with pieces of hay. His tuxedo was torn in places; he was stained in dry blood and dirt. He could also tell that he reeked. He was definitely a farm boy, albeit a new one. Continuing to stare in the water, as if expecting to see something different any moment, he stated the only thought circling through his mind. "This sucks."

He let his head rest in his hand, holding his tie in the other hand without thought in the pen. Suddenly, he heard a small innocent bleat from inside the boarded gate. He glanced up to see a young kid playfully leaping about in front of him, bleating every few moments. "What? Are you laughing at me, too?" he asked scornfully, sighing again.

After a moment, he felt a tug as his tie was yanked out of his hand and into the mouth of the goat. It bleated again; jumping towards the gate and pushing it open, squeezing out. "Hey! Hey, give that back!" Mr. Viasco ordered, lunging towards the small goat.

It dodged just in time, laughing again in its joyful tone. "Hey! Come on! Come back here and give me my tie!" He found himself doing something he had not done in a long time…Mr. Viasco sincerely smiled as he chased his tie.

A few hours passed, and Malon faced Sheik in surprise. "I just don't think its right…" she protested, swirling her glass. Her cousin was trying to convince her to go out and watch their new worker sweat in the sun while they drank a cool refreshing glass of lemonade. "It's cruel."

"Well, well, well…" Sheik grimaced, motioning to Malon. "Look how hard he's working."

Malon peered out the window, stifling her laughter at the scene she saw. Mr. Viasco was lying on the ground, playing dead. He would remain completely still until the kid neared him, when he would pop up, a huge grin on his face as the goat bounded away. He always missed his dangling tie by inches. She opened the porch door, jogging over to the scene after placing her glass in her cousin's hand. "You know, that works much better when you trap with someone else, too."

Mr. Viasco was so startled by this interruption in their playful banter that he fell over backwards, landing in something wet. Silently, he moved a hand to his face, to see what he had fallen in. "I sure hope that's mud…" he thought. Luckily, it was.

Malon scooped the kid up in her arms and walked over, offering him her spare hand. "Hey…this is yours." She held out his half-eaten tie. "I need to say something to you."

"Let him keep it." The first semi-friendly remark he had ever said…amazing. He took the tattered remains of the jet black tie and relinquished it to the small goat, who bleated happily at its new treat. He gave it a small pat on the head and returned his attention to the fiery red-head in front of him. "I know…you want to yell about my non-existent work, right?"

"No." Malon stifled a giggle at his brown mud-covered back she had caught a glimpse of. She looked him in the eyes as she spoke. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he asked, very surprised. This girl was different than the others…they were all so anxious to kiss him, to be his. Each time, he was still as empty as always, but she was different. This girl made him feel different than he ever had before, and he wanted to know why. What was different about her?

"For what Sheik did to you last night. It was cruel…you don't have to sleep in the barn any longer…do you really want to leave so badly that you would chip your own fingernails off?" she asked in a small voice, her heart going out to him.

"Oh…no, it's not that…" She could have sworn that she saw a flush of pink enter his cheeks, and then disappear into nothing.

"Then what is it?" she piqued up, a spark of opportunity entering her mind.

"It's…well, come to think of it, it's none of your business." He snapped; his lip curling.

"Oh…well, I just wanted to let you know…I mean, I didn't want you to have to sleep there if you don't want to. We have a guest room in the house, you can stay there…it's just that, Sheik was probably flustered. While we were gone, one of our horses, she kicked a visitor. There was this whole deal with the society of animal protections or something like that, and then they saw the house, now that it's falling apart…I mean, I'm just worried they'll take away what we've worked so hard for, and I don't think he meant to lock you in there. You can sleep in the house…" Malon trailed off, embarrassed at her rambling. He probably wasn't listening to a word she said, knowing his usual attitude.

On the contrary, he was soaking in every syllable that escaped her mouth. "Really?" he asked, his eyebrows perking. "You'd let me stay in the house?" Why did she remain kind to him when he was so cruel towards her? Didn't her God say that you should love your enemies or something like that? Huh. She must have really believed with a strong conviction.

Perhaps, if he wanted to figure out what made this girl different than the rest, he could stay just awhile…but… no…what if Jack…he shook the horrid thoughts from his head. He definitely couldn't stay, but how could he leave? Certainly not without this girl's consent, or Sheik would hunt him down. That, he knew, would not be pleasant. No, he needed her permission…but how?

"Of course. Forcing you to stay in the barn, that's inhuman." Malon began to rock back and forth on her heels, a nervous habit she had always inherited, but had never actually performed for a while.

He chuckled to himself, the memory of last night still ringing in his head. "Inhuman…right. No, that's alright. I'll sleep under the stars. I don't take charity; I'll earn my place in the house."

Malon was at a sudden loss for words. "Well…I…really?"

"Sure." Unbeknownst to the poor farm girl, he was already forming a sinister plot in his mind as he spoke. "It's warm enough; I'll just sleep in the boundaries of the corral."

"Well…in that case, I'll bring you some supper and a blanket. I haven't cooked yet, but you must be starving, so I'll stay up for a while to whip up something." Why was she willing to cook for this man? She hardly cooked at all; unless it was an emergency…she was beginning to blush slightly.

"No, that's alright. The blanket might be nice, just in case, but don't trouble yourself, I'm not going to starve." He performed his lines perfectly, as if they had been rehearsed millions of times before. Was she blushing?

He'd move heaven and hell to get out of here; he needed some help, or he'd rot here. Maybe he should pray, even beginning now. Perhaps her God would hear him after all. He would do anything necessary to escape this gutter, to break those lead chains and run. He had to escape; he had to hear it from someone that it was still possible to be free. He could still leave; he would flee from this joke of life. How innocent she must have been. Sure, she worked in a casino, but she owned a ranch. Pitiful little girl, thinking she knew about downtown…pathetic. She knew nothing about true pain. She would soon, though…he'd make sure of that.

It occurred to him…the perfect plot. First, he would force her to fall in love with him…slowly and easily. Then…then he could get off early from his sentence. He knew exactly how it would work. He would do anything to leave as soon as possible…even be the breaker of her frail, little heart…and he'd take joy in it. He'd lavish the opportunity with every fiber of his being. What fun this was going to be.

"Okay…" Wow. He was certainly different than she had last met him. She had so many questions, but maybe he'd reveal the answers in time. What had he been stroking the casino? Why did he bloody his fingers trying to escape? Why was he so hateful? "Tomorrow you can take a shower in the morning and get some new clothes, okay?"

"Sounds great."

Secretly, she was planning as well. She would be able to see what he was hiding in his pockets, and find out a little bit more…she'd show him what true life was life. He only knew an easy life, with his constant riches to show him pleasure. That's all he knew, the luscious women of night, anything he wanted. She'd show him. Oh yes, she'd even be happy doing it. She'd indulge the opportunity with her entire mind. He'd see. How much fun would this be? "Okay then…well, I'm Malon. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier. You're Mr. Viasco, right?" She was hoping he would return her introduction with one of his own.

"Right." He sat down on the fresh grass, already feeling the tug of sleep at his drooping eyes. "Good-night, Malon."

"Oh…good-night." She stammered, a bit put-out and hurt at the fact that he had not revealed his own name. Maybe she was just not considered his friend yet. That was understandable. After all, she was new, wasn't she? She'd show this drift what life was really like…just let him wait. He'd see. "Good-night."

"Wait." She paused as she heard his voice, turning to see him yawn with an evil smile and a hidden glimmer of trickery in his deep eyes. She'd know. He'd show her. "Call me Link."


	5. Two is Company

_This is where it begins to get even better. Any corrections or comments? Thirty six hits and only two reviews on this chapter? Well, thanks to those who did, anyway. And I do realize that male cows do not have udders, let's say this one did, okay? Just call it a birth defect. Poor Link...even if he is a total pompous idiot in this fic, I love him._

(Two is company)

He felt the warm breeze blow across his face and in irritation rubbed his nose, turning with a moan so he could return to his light sleep. To tell the truth, he had been having those nightmares in the darkness, and it was not very relenting to him. It was almost more than he could stand…that white hot burning lust for what he could never have.

Malon smiled as she watched his limp form; he looked so different than he did before. Instead of a spoiled, rotten man, she saw a sweet, gentle child. What was it that he wanted from her? She felt like she had given him everything she could. "Mr. Viasc- Link?" She knelt down beside him, laying the breakfast tray on the ground to rest among her knees. "Wake up…"

Mumbling drowsily, his eyelids flickered open. "Ah…huh? Is it morning?" He took one lazy look at the sky, which was still as it was when he fell asleep. "It's still in the middle of the…goodnight."

"It's morning, Mr. sleepy head. Come on, let's start work. I brought you some breakfast." She gave him a little tiny push, just to move him along.

Groggy and looking like he was dead, he smacked his lips for a moment. "You brought me what, now? An armrest?" He was still really very tired, but he knew that girls normally liked a bit of goofiness in a man, so whatever worked was fine with him…as long as he could eventually get to her soft side.

"No, silly. I said I brought you breakfast." She sat cross-legged, offering him the tray.

Link was definitely shocked at this; why on earth would she bring him breakfast? He had done nothing to deserve it, but it certainly smelled good. He accepted the food, giving the oatmeal a sip. It was smooth and creamy, warming his numb body as it slid down his throat. He stared at the bowl, and then gazed into her eyes. "Th…thank you." The perfect line. Women loved men who were polite, didn't they?

"Of course." Malon managed a small smile. At least he was being polite. She was glad of that. His attitude had certainly changed; perhaps he was not that bad after all.

"Bacon would've been nice." He spoke his thoughts out loud, without realizing what he was doing.

"Pardon?" Malon asked, fully knowing what he had said. She had worked over several attempts to create a simple bowl of oatmeal, and she had even burned a finger in the attempt. "You'd rather not have it?" Her voice had become tensed, and her expression was a hurt conscience.

"I didn't say that…just that bacon would have been nice." He mentally kicked himself as he realized his mistake. Women were sensitive creatures and he never knew how they may have reacted to what in his opinion was not a big deal.

"Fine. If you want bacon, you can go kill a pig, because I'm not going to continue cooking for you if you're not going to be grateful in the first place." The pastimes she had spent with Link began to arouse themselves in her mind and her frustration increased.

"Look, all I said was bacon would have been…nice, that's all. Not that I didn't like what you gave me; that was great." It was far too late for apologies now.

Malon ignored him, picking up the tray and flipping her hair behind her. Some thankful man he showed himself as. Oh, she couldn't wait to show him how life really existed. "Okay, today I want you to do something special for me. I'm sure you've milked a cow before, so that's your first job. After that, you should feed the goats, and then you can shoe the new horses."

Link hardly caught all she had said; much less understand half of it. How did you milk a cow? He didn't know. He'd never tried. He opened his mouth to tell her a few things, but she was already returning to the house in the distance. What could he do? He couldn't go without working another day…surely she would add on to his sentence. Oh well. How hard could it be?

He would rather have done anything than to go near the barn again, so naturally he decided to milk the cow in the outdoor stall. He had never actually seen much of a farm, but he figured he knew enough to find a cow. He sighed as he grabbed a nearby stool and bucket, trying to think of how he had seen this done. In a fantasy world, he may have just hummed a little country song and the cow would have given him some milk in a bottle. Unfortunately, this was the real thing.

In a burst of confidence, he stared into the very large form. "Okay, cow…here's how it's going down. I'll milk you. You get milked. Got it?" In reply, he heard a low rumbling grunt. "Okay." He grimaced as his hands enclosed about the udder. They must have been cold for the "cow's" sensitive spot, for Link was part of a sudden outburst as the livestock rammed its way out of the barn.

"Stampede!" Link shouted, waving his arms at the red-headed girl who remained a distance away, feeding the clucking chickens.

Malon looked up, her eyes widening at the sight of their bull charging straight towards her. She froze in place, unable to convince her body to move as her mind urged it to. The angry black eyes burned into her as the thundering hooves neared, and she panicked with a blood-curdling scream.

The bull careened past her small form, missing her by inches as she felt herself tackled to the ground. "Malon! Are you okay?" Sheik examined her outer appearance and she seemed to be fine, apart from being a little shaken. His snapping crimson orbs glared at Link as he approached. "What happened?" he demanded, holding Malon behind him as if fearing for her safety.

"I…I tried to milk the cow…and…" Link stammered as he spoke, sucking in a breath. He leaned on his knees, panting. He sprinted all the way there, of course he would end up tired.

"You blithering idiotic excuse for a farmhand! That's a bull!" Sheik spat at the obviously repentant guy. "You're the stupidest person I've ever seen! You nearly_ killed_ Malon!"

"I…" Link trailed off, an expression of remorse on his face. He had never meant to hurt anyone.

"You what?" Sheik hissed, giving him a small push and knocking him down.

"Sheik…" Malon stepped out from behind him, resting a reassuring hand on Link's shoulder. "Go get the bull before it strays further. Take the truck and do it quickly."

Her cousin realized that she spoke the truth and relinquished the opportunity to chide Link further. He stomped off, grumbling to himself all the while. As he drove down the country road, keeping a look out for the bull, he noticed it was considerably chilly. Wait, didn't that man sleep outside last night? Surely it wasn't this cold, was it? Winter was quickly arriving, bringing with it a freezing breeze that pierced Sheik's skin.

Thinking about how cold it must have been in the night, Sheik flicked a knob on the radio. One of his favorite songs floated out, and it took him a moment to realize it was a Christmas song. That's right…the holiday was nearing closer. Wait, wasn't it already the fifteenth of December? Usually Malon began to pester him about this time for a tree and presents…she hadn't said a word. Maybe it was because of those old scars, perhaps something had re-opened them.

"Link…it's alright. I know you didn't mean." Malon started, giving him a squeeze as she rested her slender hand on his shoulder.

"Just shut up and leave me alone…" he muttered, breaking the connection of her hand and his shoulder. "I don't need your pity."

"Oh, so you don't care at all about what you did?" She retorted; she hoisted herself up, not bothering to offer him any assistance at all.

"No, it's not that…just leave me alone! You don't understand…"

"Of course I don't. You never give me the chance. I've already fed the goats, for you see you're much too slow." Malon gave him a slight perky smile, and winced as he picked himself up. The bruise that encompassed his eye was still quite visible. "In that case, I suppose the last thing on your chore list is to shoe the horses…come on, I'll help you." She took his arm and began to lead him towards the stables designated for the steeds.

"No!" Digging his heels into the ground, he stopped them both, nearly pulling them both to the ground.

"No? What do you mean? It's not that hard…" Malon tried to show him friendliness in a gentle grin. "I'll even help you."

"No, it's not that!" Link exclaimed, gulping after he finished talking.

"Then what is it?" Malon asked, trying to understand as an idea popped into her frazzled head. "Oh…I see." She grabbed an arm again, but with a mother's touch. "You're worried that Sheik will get angry if he sees me helping you…it's alright, he won't do anything to harm you, I promise…"

Link resisted again, but found himself giving in. Why, he had no idea. Perhaps it was her touch, damn his mind. It was as if he couldn't stop himself from moving forward. Without all that makeup she had used, and even in her dirty ranch dress, she was…kind of…maybe…pretty? He hadn't noticed before…why? He felt his lips began to twitch, and nearly form a long-forgotten smile.

It did not last long. He suddenly seemed to break out of the trance, only to see he was inside the stables, frozen in place. Just as if he had learned he was going to die that very moment, his face was drained of all color, looking as if he were a haunting ghost.

"Look, see? It's so easy!" Malon giggled in a bubbly state as she petted a copper-colored mare with a flowing white mane. "See? This is my own horse, Epona…she's the one that kicked the visitor…so what am I to do? Daddy says that if she isn't tamed to ride, I have to sell her. Even I can't ride her. But I can't sell her! She's all…all I have left." She stopped in shock at her friend's face. "Link? Are you alright?"

Epona seemed to sense the sudden shift in the mood, for she waved her mane back and forth and rose up, whinnying in a loud outburst as her hooves smacked down on the ground. Malon heard an ear-splitting squeal as she whirled about. "Link?" she asked in disbelief.

He was cowering in a corner, hiding his face in his hands. Malon did not have any idea whatsoever what was going on. "Let me out…" he whispered, his voice as shaky as if he were about to be operated on.

"Why?" Malon asked, unsure of what to do. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine! Just let me out! Because I said so!" He shouted in desperation, squeezing his eyes shut.

"But…but…Link…are you crying? Are you hurt?" She neared him, extending a hand. "Please! Tell me! Why do you want out?"

"Because…because I'm scared!" Link shouted, finally breaking partially out of the fierce shell he always hid away behind. "I'm scared of horses, okay?"

Malon bent down and wrapped her arms around him in a hug for a moment. "Hey…it's alright. I didn't know…" No wonder he had been so scared in the barn…how terrible to be unable to escape your fear. "Come on…" She pushed the door to the stall open, watching him in hope. "I'm…sorry, Link."

"Don't be. Just leave me alone."

Malon pursed her lips, and tried again. "Link, everybody can be scared of something. I didn't mean to make you go in there. It's okay…"

"No, it's not! Can't you understand English? Leave me alone!" He turned his back towards her, ignoring her.

"Okay, Link…" Malon began to walk away. "By the way…I didn't see anything." It was his stubborn pride. Why did she not take this chance, though? It was a golden opportunity to torture him for the rest of his life…maybe…she felt sorry for him? No…it was more than that. Wasn't it?

He turned a bit, just so that he could barely see her figure leaving. "You…didn't?"

"Of course not. As far as I'm concerned…it never happened."

Link turned to look at her retreating figure. His stunned face changed from puzzlement to a sense of understanding. She must have felt some connection with mercy at that moment, or maybe it was something else. Was she starting to feel for him? His plan was working…"Hm…what do you know…"


	6. Show Him Your Claws

_First of all, I'd like to apologize for the "bull's udder" references in the last chapter. Those of you who immediately thought of those naughty thoughts; that was never my intention. I actually meant an "udder". Not the disturbing images you most likely received. My bad. Sorry this chapter is so short, I just wanted you to know that I'm not dead, just busy. The next chapter will be longer. _

Show Him Your Claws

The next day, when Link awoke, he found it strange that no one could be heard moving about. Near the barn, in the corral, everyone seemed to be dodging his presence. Wait a minute…wasn't the pick-up gone? Dashing back to the last place he had seen it, he realized that he found his suspicions affirmed. It had disappeared, most likely taken by Sheik to town again or something; no one would dare steal that hunk of junk.

Wait a minute…he was completely alone? Well, well…he approached the door of the old house, spotting a rather torn post-it note on the door. Scrawled in a fashion that suggested a rushing attitude, he cocked his head to read it.

_Dear Link, I've gone to town with Sheik to pick up a few supplies until my Dad gets home, which should be a few days. I didn't bother to wake you up. I wanted the sheep sheared, but I sincerely doubt you know how to do that, since you can't do the simplest of things on a farm to begin with. Don't worry; I'll fix that in time. Anyway, just feed the chickens if you could. The feed is next to the door. Okay? See you when we get back. Malon_

Link blinked as he read the message a second time, unbelieving. "Wait a second. Did she just insult me?" he spoke aloud to no one in particular. "No way…wait, she did! She actually did! What does she mean I can't do the simplest of things? Is she calling me lazy?" he pondered out loud, wondering how he could get even. "Well…let's just see now."

Hopping up the first few steps, he gazed down at the sagging bag of chicken feed in disgust. "Yeah…right." Extending one finger, he pushed lightly on the door, making it swing open, as if inviting him inside. "Oops…" he remarked in an evil chuckle, stepping inside with a masterful presence.

What a dump. At least, compared to where he used to stay. There was a shabby-looking kitchen, the kind you saw on the "house makeovers" that premiered on the nightspot. Dirty dishes lay soaking in some greasy water, untouched for a day or two. Apparently, there had been no lavishing living room built into the house, just an older stained couch and a few trinkets with picture frames and an old coffee table. Link was a bit surprised that there was no television. How on earth did these people live?

It seemed rather unbearable to him, but on the plus side, there was a rather large bathroom. Sheik had forced him to use alternate means, since he was never allowed in the house before…how sweet his revenge would be. Accompanying the long washroom, there was a staircase that no doubt led to the bedrooms. Sudden inspiration hit Link, and a mischievous grin lit up his face, giving him the appearance of a jack-o-lantern during Halloween.

With almost labored steps, he climbed the staircase, his smile almost looking too big for his face. "Hm…" Peering into the nearest room at the top of the stair, he took in the surroundings. Obviously farm boy's room, wasn't it? A faded calendar was tacked to the wall, and Link began to think. "If these people own the casino, why haven't they fixed up this dump anyway?" The answer seemed to avoid him, and he shrugged. On the dresser, there were a few hair treatment things, which didn't really surprise Link all that much, for Sheik seemed to have a great liking of his hair styles.

When he looked closer, he could see there was even a guitar. Not an electric guitar, but it was an old-fashioned guitar, like the ones you saw on the Mexican channel occasionally. Of course, Link had only watched that channel for a few minutes while he waited for his mother to get home. The homely musical instrument was hunched away in a dejected corner, dust covering it. "I never knew Sheik played music…" Link murmured, closing the door and returning to his explorations.

The next room seemed totally boring. Rather drab, with only a bed and empty shelves, he suspected it was the guest's room. He didn't dare go into it, only because he didn't like the smell of the appalling cologne that wafted through his nostrils. It was a new smell, something like someone who hadn't showered in a few days…come to think of it…he sighed. It was probably him. He wondered how long his plan was going to take, for he did not plan on remaining here much longer.

He found out where Malon's father's room was, as well. Next to the guest room, it was a little more decorated, but still lacking in personality. The man had a chicken rooting around by the door, for heaven's sake. Oh, there was a cowboy hat, some empty milk bottles, and some cream-colored wallpaper was pasted along the door to brighten the mood, but it still could have been better…much better.

Without thinking, he realized whose room the last door led to. Swinging open the door, he stepped in. His muddy feet stained the heart-shaped pink rug that guarded her doorway, but he merely shrugged and surveyed his new surroundings. This was quite different than the others. Whereas they had very few clues to the person's feelings, this room simply reeked of Malon. Posters of boy bands and male actors swamped the ceiling, some refusing to stick with the tape and beginning to fall.

He speculated on this for a moment, surprising himself as he thought about her views of him. Well…A few plastic unicorns on her dresser alongside plastic hairclips revealed that she was definitely a girly girl. It was surprising, though…she certainly didn't act like one. He fingered a small chest that looked like a jewelry box; it was especially shiny. He picked it up in his dirty fingers and felt the cool smooth surface of its purely brown body.

It was heavier than he expected, probably filled with stuff. He kept it in one hand, thumbing through her packed bookcase. Well, well, well…quite an astute reader. There was "The Red Badge of Courage", "The Swiss Family Robinson", and even "Frankenstein." The fact remained blunt. She obviously lavished books.

Personally, Link had never enjoyed reading books. It was a long and tedious process, something that he took no joy in. Perhaps that was because his story teller lacked that enthusiasm that his mother had…as he began to think of her, he shook his head. "Pull it together, Link."

"What are you doing here?"

Link started with a jump, dropping the box he had been fingering and wincing as if fell with a crash. Slowly, he bent down and picked up the now-separated lid, and cupped them in his hands, turning to face the dreaded figure of Malon. "I was…I mean…that is…"

"You were exploring, right?" Sheik sarcastically stated, before noticing what he held in his clenched fist. "That's Malon's!"

The red-head gasped as Link sheepishly held out the broken knick-knack. "Why did you take this?" she screamed at him, yanking it out of his hand, only to feel her heart sink at it's apppearance.

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal…I was just looking."

"You aren't even allowed in here…" Sheik began, his voice increasing with volume at every word.

"Sheik…it's okay. He didn't mean…he couldn't have known…" Malon squeezed his shoulder, tears gathering in her eyes. "Just…leave it to me." Her cousin was very reluctant to let her handle the situation, but he didn't want to make her cry, so he gave Link a threatening glare, and turned around, slamming the door to his own room.

"Listen…it's just a jewelry box…you can get another one…" Link started, a bit uncomfortable in the situation.

"It was not!" She shouted in a hysterical breath; the salty tears now on the brink of escaping from behind her large blue eyes. "It was a music box! It was my mother's!"

"Was?" Link asked, a sinking feeling occurring in his pride, deflating his barrier of feelings. "What do you mean, was?"

Malon wiped at her eyes, cradling the broken keepsake in her arms. "She died when I was young…this was what I got to keep of hers…everything else was lost." Link watched as she pushed it back into his hands. "You keep it, now! I don't even want to see your face! Get out!"

"Wait!" Link watched those tears fall down her face, and realized something. This triumph did not give him the satisfaction that he thought he would receive. On the contrary, it gave him the feeling of shame and guilt. He blinked a few times, thinking. "Of course I feel terrible…because I'm supposed to feel terrible. Women like sensitive men. She'll be over it later…" He tightened his jaw, putting on a false sympathy. "I'm really very sorry she died…I hope you can get over it…"

Before he could finish his sentence, he felt a stinging slap connect to his face. He grabbed his cheek in shock, gaping with a wide open mouth as she stood up to him. "You're not sorry…I can see it in your eyes, you lying snake." She pushed him back, and turned away. "I just hope you're happy…I hope you're happy, Link."


	7. An Accidental Disaster

_So how is everyone? Doing well, I hope. Well, here's this next chapter, please enjoy it. And I don't own the song used. I just thought it was a cute winter duo song. Also, it was used in one of my favorite movies, except my version is a bit different. _

Chapter 7

(An accidental disaster)

Link sure didn't want to make Malon any angrier than she already was, so he stayed out of her way for the next day or so. By now, even he could tell he was beginning to reek of old hay and a slight mix of manure. He wrinkled his nose as he went to visit his only friend, the baby goat. It bleated at his appearance, prancing around with a joyful outlook on life.

"Is that so?" Link asked, flopping down next to the pen, where the kid stuck its head out to nudge the worker's limp arm. "Listen, I can't play right now, I'm in some deep trouble…"

As if asking what the problem was, the goat bleated once more in a cute fashion, bounding away where it grabbed something and brought it to the tired man. It was the remains of Link's former tie, now chewed almost completely, albeit still wearable, though it would be silly. "Hey…you're pretty smart for a goat." Link's weak smile spread a bit more.

At this comment, the goat pushed its head under his hand, bleating again. "Heh…if I weren't a guy, I'd call you kinda cute." Link smiled, patting the animal. "That's not my problem though…I don't think my plan is working…I mean, what does she want out of me, anyway? I can only be so charming and amazing!" he exclaimed in a huff.

The goat butted his hand as if disagreeing, giving a squeaky baa. "Yeah…I know. I did break her mother's music box…hey, wait a minute! That's it! I'm just going to have to be more perfect than she ever imagined, sympathizing with her or something…not like before, but maybe I should do something for her…but what?"

The goat heaved a small sigh, the cows chortling nearby. Both of the boys thought deeply, time ticking away as numerous ideas were discovered and dismissed. "I've got it!" Link exclaimed, placing his fist in a palm. "I'll make her happy with that! I've just got to make sure I don't tell her…"

"Tell me what?" Malon asked, popping into the conversation as she carried the bucket of feed into the pen and satisfied the hungry animals.

"Nothing. I was just saying that it would be nice if I might be able to have a shower, but I didn't want you to know." He quickly recovered his shocked position, smiling falsely at the farm girl. She must not have noticed, for she seemed to be pleased.

"Oh! That's right…you wanted to take a shower…well, that's fine. Come along, I have some of Sheik's clothes you can wear while we toss those old ones into the trash." She smirked as she plotted, leading him through the house and into the bathroom, where she pointed at the sink. "Just put your old clothes in here and I'll come to get them later. Here's some new stuff." Nothing was stopping her from searching his belongings for clues now.

She pushed the array of bright clothes into his arms, and turned with a mischievous smile to exit. As she closed the door, she listened from the other side. The door blocked several of the noises, but if she concentrated, she could hear from the crack at the bottom. There was a lot of rustling, and a few mutters. She even heard a loud explicative as he mumbled angry words towards his stubborn articles of clothing that refused to come off. The shower could be heard, and the rushing of water droplets was apparent.

Malon began to talk to herself, partially afraid to take the chance she was about to execute. "Okay old girl…let's do this. Just don't look at him, and take his clothes. They're sitting right there on the sink, and it won't be hard. His wallet is in there, too. Who knows what all he's hiding?" She took a deep breath, and blindly reached a hand inside the door, snatching the bundle she felt and practically yanking it out of there.

She began to sort through several different pieces of clothes, wincing as she came to a folded pair of underwear. "Ew…" She picked them up and tossed them aside as if she was afraid they would give her a rare incurable disease. His shirt possessed a keen smell on the collar, something that remained even past the rural odors of the farm. The collar seemed wet with a strong smell of cologne. This scent seemed like an expensive kind, and she lifted it to her nose, inhaling it for a moment. Once she realized what it was that she happened to be doing, she angrily flung it towards the closet, rolling her eyes.

She tossed his shirt and pants aside, finally coming upon what she was looking for…his wallet. She opened it, and half-expected to see a fly come out as it usually did in cartoons. It was entirely void of cash.

At this moment, she heard something in the bathroom. It was a voice, a rather good one. It took her a split second to realize what it originated from. It turned out to be Link, singing in the shower. She stifled her laughter, a few giggles penetrating her tightly shut lips. It did not help that he was so good at it, but it was the song he was singing that made her laugh.

"Baby it's cold outside…Baby it's cold outside…Been hoping that you'd drop in…I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice…" He possessed a remarkable tone and pitch, matching the two up as if it were a voice made in heaven.

Malon knew this song well, in fact, her father used to sing it when her mother was still alive. It came time for the female's part, and she began to recite it softly to herself. "My mother will start to worry…My father will be pacing the floor…so really I'd better scurry, well maybe just a half a drink more…." Her voice began to slowly get louder, until the two of them were somewhat of a duet. She echoed him, her own voice not quite rivaling his, but definitely pretty. "The neighbors might think…"

"Baby, it's bad out there…" Link sang as he scrubbed away the grime from his body, revealing his white countenance.

"Say, what's in this drink…" Malon closed her eyes with a smile.

"No cabs to be had out there…"

"I wish I knew how…to break this spell…" She began to act as if she really found herself singing to someone, and this only encouraged her further.

"I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." She heard his voice echo hers, soft and comforting.

"I ought to say no, no, no, sir…at least I'm gonna say that I tried…"

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?" Link remarked as he scrubbed himself, raising his head to rinse the shampoo out of his hair. He hadn't even noticed that instead of a solo act, he now forged into a duo.

"I really can't stay…" Malon led up to the last part of the song with a deep breath.

"Ahh, but it's cold outsiiiii…AH! Cold! Cold! Freezing, icy water!" Malon jumped at the sudden exclamation and froze in place, unable to move as the door swung open. Above, she heard the dreaded sound and analyzed the situation immediately. The toilet above had been flushed, and therefore, the hot water Link was using had been drained and become a dastardly lower temperature. She blinked, and her eyes suddenly focused on the completely stark naked Link, who stood with the countenance of a statue in front of her.

"What do you think you're doing?! Get out! You sicko!" Link shouted, snatching a nearby towel, tying it about his waist.

Malon had flushed a beet red, but she tried to defend herself. "I have a right to look through your things!" She flicked through the different gift cards and few identification pieces, but secretly wished she could just disappear. 

"Oh no, you do not!" Link retorted, snatching his wallet from her. "Now get out!" Malon was only so happy to oblige, having run out of excuses.

The next time they talked, it was at dinner. Link had been invited to have supper inside for the first time, and Malon found out he did not in fact wear the attire she had given him, but something entirely different…a nightshirt that belonged to her father. Sheik must have given it to him. This was without a doubt, the most awkward moment in Malon's life. "Well, someone say something!" she blurted out, nibbling at the bacon she had prepared. "Dad returns in a few days…right, Sheik?"

The young security guard nodded without a word, picking at his plate like one of the hens outside. "Malon…I have some bad news. I visited the Christmas tree farm down the lane; you know where we usually get our tree every year? They're out of business…"

The red-head bit her lip with a solemn hanging of her head. She felt cheated of her yearly day of joy. Nothing so far was going right, and it was all her fault. She took one last look at the silent new farm hand and pushed her chair back from the table, muttering a soft excuse as she left the melancholy dinner. "Pardon me…"

If only she hadn't spied on him, or taken any interest in him at all. She had become starved for excitement these past years, and he had provided a point of interest. "I really can't stay…" she began to state the lines from the song, hoping it may provide a bit of much-needed comfort. "I've got to go away…" It was no use. The words did not provide that loving warmth they usually did when they came from her mother.

She wiped away the few tears that snuck out of her eyes, and huddled in a small ball, clutching her knees to her chest. Nothing could make this day worse; she might as well continue to sing. "I've got to get home…say, lend me your coat…" Her voice became choked. "You've…really been…grand." she whispered.

"I'm thrilled when you touch my hand…" She stiffened as the voice reached her ears. She knew that voice.

"But don't you see…" She mouthed, inhaling as she tried to stop her hyperventilating.

"How can you do this thing to me?" Link softly sang, kneeling down in front of her.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…" Malon's raspy voice finally came back.

"Just think about my life long sorrow…." Link lifted a hand to her chin, moving his thumb to wipe away her streaked cheeks.

"At least there'll be plenty implied…" Malon sang, moving her hand to touch his and taking it in her grasp.

"If you caught pneumonia and died…" She saw a smile spread across his face, and his deep eyes contained a look she had never noticed before.

"I really can't stay…" Malon stood to her feet, lifting him along with her.

"Get over that old out." Link moved one of his hands to her neck, unsure of what this pain was in his heart.

"Baby it's cold outside…" They both blended their voices before letting it fade; they were caught in fate's grasp now. Link did not feel himself leaning in towards her face, and he stopped only just in time. What was he doing? He cleared his throat and released his grip on her, but turned to talk to her as he left. "You...sing well."

"Thank you…you do, too." Malon whispered; her voice shocked. Did he really plan to kiss her just then? More importantly, did she actually want that for a moment there?

Before she could say anything else, Link was gone. She did know something though; she had gained something because of his appearance…maybe…he really did care. She retired to her room, flopping on the sheets and staring blankly towards the ceiling. Her mind wandered back to his figure, she could not help remembering it.

It was not because he seemed to be blessed with such a well-formed body, or that his hair had such a golden sheen in its tresses, but it was the fact that she noticed those mars all over his chest and back. They practically covered his body, those dark bruises and slashing scars. He had them on his arms too, in fact, she felt terrible about not stopping those men sooner. Wait! She sat up in bed, thinking deeply. There was no way he could have gotten that many marks from that night…he must have obtained them before she met him…but…how…and why? She seriously questioned this as she lay back on her pillow, sleep overcoming her.


	8. Opposites Attract

_Somehow I feel that people are reading this and not reviewing…well, as long as I get hits, I shall continue. Enjoy._

(Chapter 7)

Opposites Attract

Silence again…how Malon hated that. It someone would say something, even something detrimental, it would still be comforting. Once again, the boys picked at their food, and Link now had a bed prepared for him outside. He seemed to refuse to even set foot indoors after Malon's music box breaking.

"Are you sure you want to sleep outside, Link?" Malon asked sensitively. "I mean, isn't it cold outside?" She mentally chuckled at the memory of the last night.

Link didn't seem to get the hint; he pointed a fork at her between two fingers, chewing as he looked in her direction before speaking. "Do you want me to sleep inside? I'll only do it if you willingly invite me."

"Well, if it's cold outside…then you can come in."

"But do you want me to come in?"

"Well, I…"

"Do you _want_ it?"

Sheik was quiet as he observed the two, deep in pensive thought. It looked to him like these two had more in common than they thought. They were both incredibly stubborn. He turned to Malon for her answer, unwilling to interject. Sure, he didn't exactly like Link, but last night, after Malon had shared their "embarrassing moment", he didn't seem all that bad. In fact, he almost seemed to be…kind.

Malon couldn't decide upon an answer. Did she want him to come? Only if he wanted it…She stared at the table, her head hung lower than usual.

"I see." Link got up from his seat without a word, letting the porch door slam shut behind him.

The next time the red-headed farm hand saw Link, he was feeding the goats. She stepped up beside him, remaining silent as she watched the baby goat leap around at his grown friend's presence. "I think he needs a name."

"A name?" Link repeated. "What do you mean a name? He doesn't have one yet?"

"Nope…I want you to do the honors…please?"

Link probed his mind in thought as he looked at the small goat. He was tough, yet almost like a brother. "I think his name should be Darunia."

"What kind of name is that? It sounds like a video game character." Malon criticized, pursing her lips.

"Hey, you asked me." Link held up his hands in a defensive stance. "I aim to please."

"Okay, okay…but he can only stay that name if I'm allowed to give you one."

"What?" Link retorted. "I already have a name…oh…you mean a nickname, right?"

Malon closed her eyes and thought deeply. "I like fatty."

Link blinked for a few seconds in shock. "Fatty? What do you mean, fatty? I'm not fat."

"Relax, fairy boy. I'm just kidding. Hey…fairy boy. I like that! I think I'll make that your name, Link." She gave him a pleasant smile, which soon seemed to fade a bit. "Link…I couldn't help but notice last night…you had scars all over…and bruises." She noticed his head sag a bit, and his skin had become pale.

"So?" His tone turned as cold as winter's breath.

"Nothing…I just wondered where they all came from."

"It's none of your business."

She reached out a gentle hand and nodded, let a finger rest on his arm. "I know. I was just thinking I may have been able to help you…if you needed help."

"Who says I need any help? If anyone needs help, it's you."

"What do you mean?" Malon asked, shocked, and confused as was shown by the spark in her eyes.

"You can't get over the death of your mother."

She was silent, considering this. It was an insult, but then again, it contained a great truth. She did obsess over her mother's death, not since it had happened. Her whole world had fallen apart. "You mock my broken heart…" she hissed, slitting her eyes together.

"Life is a broken heart." Link replied, rebellion no longer quelled, but rising in his body movements. "Anyone who tells you otherwise is probably trying to give you a useless attempt to satisfy it."

"You've hurt me once…don't do it again." She snarled with a grimace. "I died that night."

"Of course you did…and then you lie. I see beyond your actions. You hold your pain within your soul. You don't want to exhibit any attraction, because you're afraid of being hurt."

She raised her hand against him, ready to give him a slap against the cheek for his remarks. She let it rest in midair, finding herself no longer able to hurt him. She had no right…his words were true.

"Oh? Go ahead. I know you want to." Link glowered at her with a furrowed brow.

She shook her head slowly, turning from him. "No…you're right." With that, she left, dragging her feet back to the house, where she could cry herself to sleep, for it was now past bedtime.

"Man…" Link scuffed his foot against the ground, sighing. "What a nutcase family…a cousin who wants to protect his own blood, a girl who mourns over her dead mother, and a dad who's never here." He leaned against the shambling house. "Serves her right. She doesn't care about me anyway."

"Please God…"

Link looked upwards, clasping a hand over his mouth. Malon happened to be leaning out of her window directly above him, her hands clasped together and her eyes closed. What on earth? Oh…she was praying…

"Please…help me to love him." Link sneered at this comment. Now she suddenly had a boyfriend? "I know he hates me, and I know he's had some troubles…but I only want him to be happy…please, help me to be patient with him. Link only needs kindness from me, and I almost hit him today. I know it probably didn't hurt, because the last time I did it, he seemed okay…but…but I'm sorry, and give me strength I need to love him."

Link remained quiet, unsure of what exactly to do…she prayed for him at night? She really gave his heart an aching. "That's it." He tromped off to his hay-filled mattress near the barn, deciding something to himself as he began to fall asleep. He would do his absolute best to make her time with him easier. No matter if it meant he had to stay here for years, even. All his work, all his sweat and blood he would use from now on harder than he ever had before…because she wished it.


	9. The Plan Isn't Working

_I like this time of the year, don't you? Christmas is coming and everyone is joyous. Therefore, I've decided to combine what was once two separate chapters into one, just for a special treat...enjoy. Also, I shall be posting my new story soon, either after this one or just before it ends._

(Chapter 8)

The Plan isn't Working

Heaving, Link flicked a few drops of sweat from his forehead, leaning up against a fence post of the corral. He closed his eyes, inhaling deeply to regain a bit of strength. "Good night! That's a lot of hay…how much do these horses need to eat, anyway?"

In response, he received a short, amused laugh. "Tired already, Mr. I-can-do-this-all-day-don't-worry-about-me?" Sheik asked, piling another bale of the feed into the back of the worn pick-up truck.

"Of course not!" Link said in reply, puffing out his chest a little in imitation of a peacock. "I just needed a quick little breather!"

"I see." Sheik chuckled profusely, shaking his head a little. "So, Link…you've been quite a help around here as of the last few days…what exactly happened?"

"Oh, so I wasn't a help before?" Link responded, trying to change the subject.

"You didn't answer my question…" Sheik slyly quipped, giving Link a suggestive look. "You find something to stick around for? You were a nuisance the first week or so…now, you're doing much better."

"You really think so?" Link looked to the blonde man, giving him a small smile of friendship. "You want the absolute truth?"

Sheik nodded vigorously, curious as to why the young guy his age happened to gain such a passion for his work so recently. "Tell me, Link. I'm your age; we men understand each other very well. Reveal your secrets."

"I heard Malon under her window by accident…she prayed for me. No one's ever cared about me like that before." Link tilted his head, thinking about his response to Malon. Why did his breath grow shorter, and his heart beat faster around her? He'd been around girls before.

"Can I ask you a personal question, Link?" Sheik eyed the farmhand as he loaded another heavy bale of hay into his truck, seating himself on the lowered tailgate as it creaked with the added weight.

"Sure, why not?" Link responded with a great heave as he pushed the last bale of hay up into the back of the loading. "Shoot."

"Are you a virgin?"

Link gave Sheik a grimace, and looked at the ground for a few moments. "No…are you?"

"Yeah…" The security guard lay back against a bale of hay, placing a stray piece in his mouth and chewing on it. "But that's all about to change."

"How so?" Link asked, giving the man a second glance.

"I found a girl at work. She's real nice. She helps out around the greeter's section. Her name's Anju." Sheik closed his eyes in thought. "She's been swimming around in my mind ever since I last left with you that night. I like her a lot. She seems to like me, too. We haven't told our families yet, but we've been dating for a while. The next time I go back to the casino, I really want to ask her to marry me."

Link remained silent for a few moments. "That's nice. I'm sure she'll say yes."

"How should I ask her?" Sheik turned to ask for advice.

"Well…I don't know…I mean…" Link stuttered.

"What, how did you ask your wife?" Sheik smiled a little, never thinking of what happened to be the truth.

"I'm not married." Link mumbled, somewhat ashamed, though he didn't know why. "I float around when it comes to women…though there is one I seem to go to more than any other."

"Who's that?" Sheik asked, put-out by Link's response. He must have had several women he did it with.

"Her name's Treimlin. Zelda Treimlin. She's a nice broad." Link muttered, running a hand through his hair. "She used to come to my room once a week and we'd do it together. She made me feel different than the other girls did. I mean, her touch...it was comforting."

"Nice." Link nearly lost his footing on perfectly stable ground at this response. He expected Sheik to judge him, not agree with him. Wow, perhaps this farm truly did contain numerous surprises. "You know, I realize this could be a bit…a bit shocking to you, but I think Malon really, really likes you."

Link managed not to look surprised, even though his heart pounded with each second that passed. "What makes you think that?"

"She acts different around you. She seems happier than she's been in a long time. Ever since her mom died, Malon's been…really depressed. Sometimes I wonder if she's alright. Since you came through, she just perked up a little. I think you're good for her."

"Thanks…" Link trailed off dejectedly. "But I doubt that's true. I mean, someone from my side of the tracks shouldn't hurt her. She's too much of a good girl to understand how much I've been thr…"

"DADDY!" A shout mixed in between a squeal interrupted Link's statement and the two men faced Malon throwing herself onto a figure as he walked through the open gate. "You're back! And you brought presents!"

Link and Sheik sauntered over to the man, Link surveying him for the first time. Underneath his overalls and crimson shirt, he seemed to have a few pudgy rolls about him, but that was understandable. After all, this man definitely happened to be older, probably just hitting his forties. A thick brown mustache overlay his lips, reminding Link of a caterpillar. His hairline receded a bit, only growing near both sides of his head, with nothing in the middle, a strange hairdo at the least.

His clothing attire seemed to be extremely based off of Malon, or visa versa. Both of them sported a pair of thick boots, and both wore somewhat of a scarf or pendant around their necks. Link didn't have time to continue analyzing the man before realizing he was being spoken to.

"He sure ain't that bright of a city boy, is he?"

"What?" Link responded, taken aback. He could have sworn he had just been called dumb.

"Oh, Daddy. Stop. Link isn't from here. He lives in the city. He just agreed to come and work for us for a while." She offered Link a friendly smile. "Isn't that right?" Link replied with a short affirmative nod. "This is Link Viasco." She introduced him, and pointed to the man. "Link, this is my father, Talon Harkinian."

Link bowed his head a little in a short show of respect. "Glad to meet you, sir."

Malon whirled away from him for a moment to face her father, her hands clasped together. "Oh, Daddy! You brought home presents for Christmas and you sold all of our goods! That means we can support the ranch a little longer! Soon the inspectors come, and we have to be at our best! You even snuck in a Christmas tree!" she gushed, flapping her eyelashes lightly together.

"I didn't bring back a tree, Mal." Her father said in a puzzled tone, slipping an arm around her.

"You…didn't? But I saw a tree inside the house…trimmed and everything! It's even fresh-smelling." Link cracked a smile as Malon turned to face him. Their eyes locked places with one another, his sparkling as they hid the secret, though she read them like a book. "You…you did that?"

"I heard you say you wanted a tree, so I figured…I might as well…if I had time. So I did." Link saw a reaction in her, one of pure thanks, something he'd never seen before.

"Well…thank you. You didn't need to."

"I wanted to."

Sheik noticed the reaction as well, and casually pushed off of the truck, running into Link and making him vault forward almost on top of Malon. The two touched bodies for a moment, and he chuckled mentally. "I kinda like this guy…" he thought.

"Oh, and there's something else." Link walked over to the corral, whistling shrilly with two fingers in his mouth. Within moments, a coppery colored mare trotted over, tossing her light mane over her shoulder in a whinny.

Malon gasped lightly, her eyes wide. "You…aren't you afraid of horses?"

"I was." Link replied, affectionately rubbing the mare's neck. "Epona cured me of that. I think I've tamed her. At least for me. Now I'm working on riding lessons. She came to visit me one day in the field…horses aren't as bad as I thought."

Malon shook her head in a fit of disbelief. "You never cease to surprise me, Mr. Viasco." She walked over and gave her horse a slight pat on the back. "She really is tamed for you."

Talon watched this reaction between the two and saw a smile on his pretty daughter's face he had not seen for a long time. The sun began to set; the farm slowly became consumed by the growing presence of night. "I think it's time for some shut-eye for everyone. In the mornin' we'll talk more about our new worker." He turned to face Malon. "The truth is, buttercup, those people comin to see our house and farm are comin up earlier than we thought before. Now I know it seems hopeless that we can get all this fixed in time, but we still have a week or so. The barn itself isn't bad, it's just our house. We can fix that, though."

She nodded, affirming to her father that she trusted in his decisions. Then, as Talon stepped inside the house, she halted, looking back at Link. She approached him nervously, but with a gentle smile. "It's…pretty cold out tonight. Why don't you come inside?" Sheik watched earnestly for the man's answer. This was better than any soap opera could ever be!

Link remained silent for one moment, and then raised one eyebrow. "Do you _want_ me to?"

"Oh, you stubborn…yes, I want you to. Come on fairy boy, you've done so much. Now you may sleep in the guest room. Come in."

The night passed quickly and Link was thankful to be allowed to sleep on a soft, real mattress. The sheets were crisp and fresh, warmed by his body heat within a few minutes. The comforter had horses on it, one of Malon's from when she was a child. It happened to be very comfortable.

When he awoke the next morning, Sheik, Malon, and Talon were all gone. Link searched in vain, but the note Malon had left for him slipped under his bed so that he couldn't find it. "_Dear Link, we're going into town. Please relax today, and we'll get other things done when we return. You deserve to relax after so much work recently."_

Instead of this purposed letter scrawled on a piece of paper under where he searched, Link picked up the notepad itself, reading what was written. _"Horses need fed; people are coming to view the house today. Clean up what you can and don't worry about the rest."_

"What?" Link exclaimed, dropping the notepad with a small thud to the ground. "They're coming today?! I've got to get to work…Most of this house seems to be in good shape. The only thing that needs to be worked on badly is the outside bottom half. It needs painting. We can fix the inside up later." He began to paint the outside of the house, finding buckets inside the barn. He had only finished one side of the house when someone walked through the gates. It was the inspectors, come to surprise the ranch early.

Even through Link's paint-smeared face and stained white overalls, they could tell he was a hard-working man. He explained all of the ranch's good points, and even showed them Epona, who was no longer afraid, thanks to Link. Taking them on a detailed tour of the premises, he made sure they had a good time.

"Well Mr. Viasco…" One of the spit-shined men sighed; setting down the glass of ice cold lemonade he had been served. "Looks like this place is going through some major changes. I think all my colleagues will agree with me when we say, this ranch is hereby pardoned. Take care."

Link finished the left side of the house with the help of a tall aluminum ladder, sitting back to wait for Malon to return. Boy, were they surprised. "What do you mean they came today? On our note, we told you to relax!" She quickly discovered that the piece of paper had slipped under his bed. "I guess it must have slipped. My goodness, Link. You're certainly a hard worker when you want to be." She flashed him a smile. "We all went into town to get some lights to decorate with, and some ingredients for cookies. It's late now…" Sheik and Talon both began to decorate the house, leaving the two alone.

"Thank you, Link…you saved our ranch."

"Don't worry about it, really." Link muttered, flushing a pink.

"No…really." She looked up above her and chuckled. Link glanced up as well and turned towards the roof of the barn, where Sheik stood, dangling a small piece of mistletoe above the couple by a string. Before Link could say anything, he felt Malon's lips press against his own. After a moment she let go, a deep pink in her cheeks to match Link. "Goodnight."

Link dreamily sighed and then shook his head. "I don't have time for this."

"You're right." Another voice Link instantly recognized came from someone he knew.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Link asked, running forward and clasping hands with the man, shifting his hand to snap it in a secret handshake. "Hey…" Both of them responded at the same time in a laugh.

"Link, I came to warn you."

"Kafei, come on man. I'm home free. No one's ever going to look for me."

"Wrong, Link, wrong! He's found you. Your time's up."

"No way. He couldn't have. Why is he looking?"

"Who knows? All I know is you'd better leave town completely. He's running out of money now." Kafei pushed a bit of his dark hair out of his face, making sure Link knew he was serious.

"So he needs me still…how far is he?"

"He's right on your tail…he's coming." With that, the man hugged Link tightly, blinking. "Don't be stupid. Leave while you can. You can't escape...he's coming."

_Okay, nice cliffie, eh? I'm cutting a lot out of this story and/or pushing it together because I believe more people will favor my next one to an even greater extent. Until then..._


	10. Downtown

_Huh. Once again I shall combine two chapters. I find myself looking rather forward to the next stories I am working on. Not that I don't like this one or anything, but I want to also get it done so I can work on others If everything goes according to plan, there should be only two more chapters to this story before I move on with my next one. It's looking good so far. Sorry I didn't put more effort into it. I'm just…not feeling it. _

(Chapter 9)

Downtown…

Link aimlessly viewed the fuzzy picture on the "new" television that was an early Christmas present to the family from Talon. He watched commercial after commercial, trying to figure out what Malon would like. He could've bought her anything before, but he basically found himself broke now. Maybe he'd buy her some diamonds if he had the money; after all, she had convinced him diamonds were a girl's best friend with her little dance. When they first met, that is.

He flipped through a few more fuzzy scenes. Most of the things on here just didn't seem like Malon. She didn't like the things most women seemed to. Perfume would not appeal to her senses. Sure, she would be grateful, because that was how Malon acted. However, Link needed to find her something else. He needed to find her something that he knew she wouldn't expect. He moved to a nearby old magazine rack, flipping through the cut and torn pages, examining the faded ads.

After finding an old cologne sample and rubbing it on his wrists, he tossed the book aside. She just didn't seem to appeal to any of things. He tilted his head, his old idea reoccurring to him. Well, that may work. She wouldn't expect that. Of course, he had never had any experience with fixing things, but he knew she'd like that. He looked up to see Sheik watching him, an amused look on his face.

"What?" Link asked, uncomfortable with Sheik's constant stare.

"Why are you here?" Sheik asked, folding his arms across his chest and brushing off a bit of dirt from outdoors.

"You're not making sense."

"Why are you here? It's a simple question. You and I both know you paid off your debt long ago. You should be long gone by now. Malon would never object, you know that."

"I know."

"Then why?"

"Because I'm not finished yet. I'll be out of your hair soon enough, Sheik. Give me time."

"There you boys are!" Malon exclaimed as she entered the room, looking flustered. "I've been searching everywhere for you."

"Have you?" Link responded, slightly taken back. Malon had never looked for him before unless it was to torture him further with a double shift of work.

"Yes. I have an early Christmas present for you." She handed him a small box, wrapped in newspaper brightly colored in crayons. "I made it myself." She proudly stated, flushing. "Okay, we didn't have any wrapping paper yet."

Link chuckled softly, nervous about opening it, but finally adhering to her wishes. "Wow…" He lifted the item out of the box, cocking his head curiously at it. It looked like a snow globe that had eaten a calculator. "What is it?"

"Silly, it's a watch. You always have trouble keeping track of time around here, so I bought you one."

"You couldn't think of anything to get him, could you?" Sheik asked, trying not to laugh.

Malon shot him a glare and leaned over Link's shoulder, pointing things out as she buckled the watch on his wrist. "It has the date, the time down to the milliseconds, and a special feature, an alarm that beeps every hour on the hour." She turned it about. "It's sterling silver. This little baby is imported from a new company, Navi inc."

Link uttered the only thing he could think of, bland as it was. "Thank you."

"Sure." Their eyes met for a moment. She valiantly searched for a sign of any feeling from him, but discovered nothing of interest, he was blank.

"Yeah." Link responded, another monotone tone, though he had to slightly struggle to mask it. Secretly, he found himself confused. No, bewildered even. Why would she give him anything? There, she sat down beside him. He licked his slightly chapped lips, serving her his question within his eyes and furrowed brow.

"Link… Your time is finished. You've served your sentence by- What I mean to say is, I'm letting you go now. You could never work off all that, even if you worked here all your life. It would take years. I'm releasing you from your promise. Your contract is completely terminated."

Link didn't know exactly what to say at this point. He had felt it before, but never like this. He knew what love was, but he had never felt it this… strongly towards one person. "Malon, I don't…"

"There's just one catch." Silence followed for a moment as the red-head leaned closer in towards him, trying to search him. "Tell me of your past." Sheik listened carefully at this point, curious to see what Link would say.

"Malon, I don't want people to know."

"People like me?" She sounded angry, as if he had insulted her by not re-telling his life a few days after he'd met her.

"Especially you!" Link responded in somewhat of a desperate shout. "You mean the most for me not to tell."

"Please?" she asked, reaching out and taking one of his hands. "Tell me?"

This was a battle Link knew he could not win. Malon knew his great weakness now. He would have to tell her sooner or later. "There's not much to tell. My father brought me up in a good way, and he taught me slight of hand as well as other tricks. That's why I win so much at gambling because I know how to play; I never cheat. Then one day, he went to the casino… and he never came back. My mom remarried after a few months. This man, however, I didn't favor. He doesn't care about me or my mother. All he wants is my money I win. That's why I'm bruised, okay? Because when I don't deliver the goods, I get punished."

Malon remained silent for a long time, soaking this in. "I'm sorry." She couldn't imagine anything like that. She had a wonderful family and had never even considered the possibility of anything saddening in her family, besides her mother's unfortunate death. She didn't even notice hours slip by as she sat in that couch, considering what Link had said. She finally turned slightly, caught the arms of the clock and shot up, going into Sheik's bedroom. "Where's Link?" she asked.

"How should I know? He told you he was going into town for a while because he needed something."

She waited for him to return, which happened later that night, when the stars had hidden themselves behind the clouds and there was no natural light. "You're back." She whispered after a moment, taking a step closer.

"Yes." After a moment the reply came, weak and still-sounding. Malon approached and let out a slight gasp. "Please. Don't worry. It's nothing." With a bloody lip and a black eye, Link gave her a smile. "Just something I needed to do that I got done." Malon peered closer at his injuries. There seemed to be a red mark on his face, much like when she had slapped him before, but this looked as if the person had gone full-force on him. "I'm alright, really."

"If…If you say so." 

"I have to go back into town tomorrow. I'll return to see you tomorrow night, alright?" He paused for a moment. "I won't leave."

"Promise?" Instead of harsh, she sounded rather sad in her tone.

Link reached out and took one of her hands in his own. "I promise."


	11. All Life is a Game of Luck

_Okay, now we're getting somewhere. This chapter will be somewhat extremely short, I apologize. Much of it is thought and such. Small mistake. Last chapter was chapter ten, not chapter nine as it says. I know we kind of jump into this, but there's no avoiding it._

(Chapter 11)

All life is a game of luck…

"What do you mean, he's not here? Where did he go?" Without an answer, Link found the door slammed in his face. His stepfather hadn't been at the bar, then where? Link considered checking here, in his hotel room, but no success. He turned and uttered a short sigh. "No luck." _Hey! The time is now eleven oclock! _Link glanced down at his watch in the short high-pitched voice it threw him. "Eleven, huh? Malon is gong to worry her head off if I don't return. Not to mention that tomorrow is Christmas. If I want to finish her gift completely, wrapping and all, I'd better return."

Stars shone above in the sky and Link found himself taken back to the first night he and Malon had taken a walk together. _"I mean…why look for something else? That's all there is in life…to be a nice person and have a good time, right?"_

"_No…it's so much more than that. I thought that, too…before I learned. Look at all this around you. No, not the city, I mean, look at the nature. Wouldn't you say there's something more to life? There's got to be more to life… than getting what you think satisfies you."_

Link reminisced more as his heavy footsteps took the long way home. Why couldn't he argue with that anymore? Well, if there was a God, He certainly had done a good job of improving Link's life. The farmhand began to wonder exactly what he felt and why. He realized that he wanted to stay with Malon, that he had feelings for her. It was no use denying it, though he had been trying since he first saw her. The way she had thrown beer in his face, the attitude she carried. Something about her definitely appealed to him.

He continued to walk back, the only possible transportation being the pick-up truck Sheik owned, and he refused to take that hunk of junk. After he rounded the corner, he noticed something wrong. The horses were too quiet; in fact, the whole farm seemed still and nervous.

He entered the house, knowing Talon had left to deliver something or other earlier that day. He probably wasn't back yet. Link found no surprise in this. Instead, Link moved through the house searching for Sheik. To his surprise, there seemed no trace of his friend. Link, now slightly worried, began to explore the ranch itself. Though he normally hated the barn, Link couldn't risk not looking there.

His eyes widened at a frantic murmur that came the instant he swung open the door. "Sheik!"

The man nodded, wriggling desperately. His hands and feet were tied together with coarse rope and his mouth covered any intelligible noises with a long strip of packaging tape shielding it.

Link scrambled over and slowly removed the gray tape. "Sheik! What's going on?"

"He took her, Link! He took her! She didn't know where you went."

"Took who?" Link shook his friend slightly.

"He took Malon, Link!" Sheik winced as he stood to his feet, with the help of Link untying his bonds. "I couldn't stop him. He has a gun."

"Who?" Link asked, taking his friend's shoulders and once more shaking him slightly.

"I don't know, I didn't recognize him." Sheik paused as he rubbed his reddened wrists slightly. "He had a cross necklace around his neck, and some suit on. I could smell alcohol on him the instant he came into the barn. Malon and I were just closing up here, and I tried to give her the chance to run. When a man comes in pointing a gun at you, you know you're in trouble."

"Did he ask you anything?" Link's voice shook a little.

"Yeah. He asked for you. When Malon tried to tell him she didn't know where you were, he took her with him and tied me up. He trashed the truck, there's no way we can find him using that."

Link remained silent for a moment. "Is Epona here?"

"Yes, he didn't hurt the animals, why?"

"I know where Malon is. I'm going to need a ride." Link's voice now sparked with a dangerous tone. "I've needed to face him for a long time."

"Who? Link, who is that?"

"Jack." His voice remained low and simple, holding in any anger until the right time.

"Who?"

"My father." Link moved over to Epona, getting her ready for a saddle. "I don't care if I look strange riding up the street on a horse, I'm going to find her, and I'm going to face him. I've stood under him for too long." After a moment, Sheik appeared beside him, opening another horse's enclosure and preparing as well.

"I'm coming with you."


	12. Let's Gamble

_Hey all! Thanks for reading this story! I thank you for all your reviews. Last chapter, I'm afraid. I'm working on Monagwis as soon as this is finished, so no worries. I have not forgotten._

Chapter Twelve

(Let's Gamble)

Crash. Link powerfully thrust a foot through the glass, causing Epona to whinny in fear. She had been tied to a nearby lamppost, to keep her safe. He cast her a glance, and nodded. "It's okay. I'll bring Malon back."

Sheik followed behind, leaving his horse beside Epona, as he realized where they were. "Why on earth would Malon have returned to the casino? Why would your father come here?"

"Because he knew that I would follow him," Link replied, his eyebrows furrowed in defiance as he stepped through the broken glass door, shards crunching beneath his feet like the sickening crackling of a fire. "He knows this is where I'm vulnerable."

Link stepped forward into the main hall, where he had set foot so many times before. This time the difference pressed on him, threatening to blow his concentration. A figure he knew very well indeed suddenly appeared menacingly from the shadows and a rough voice growled as if someone were trying to put a fork through a garbage disposal.

"How right you are, son."

"Why are you doing this? She's innocent. Let her go." Link commanded, spotting Malon behind him, tied to a chair in the same fashion as Sheik had been, her mouth covered by a thick strand of tape.

Red tear-stained cheeks framed her frightened eyes. Those pleading eyes caused Link to nearly cry. Then Link saw the dreaded figure from his nightmares. Those familiar eyes shone in the darkness like the devil himself. Greasy blonde hair hung about the man's neck, separated into thin strands that waved about much like confetti. Shaggy stubble coated the man's strong jaw, followed by a slightly ripped tuxedo to clothe him. Perhaps the man had been handsome once upon a time, but that must have been a while ago, for any sign of kindness had faded from his expression.

"You're overdue, son," the man stated as Link sat across from him, Sheik slowly moving towards Malon. "Ah." The man lifted his right hand, in which a small pistol lay. The sight of the weapon struck fear into all three innocents watching, though the gun aimed at Sheik. Click. The small noise felt to Link as if he had been electrocuted. The gun was loaded and his father's finger began to press down on the trigger. "Don't take another step, or I'll blow your head off." 

Sheik backed away slowly, sweat breaking out on his head as his pulse thudded. "Okay, no need to do anything rash." He lifted both hands in a symbol of surrender, backing away as he held his breath.

"Good." The gun dropped from his hand, landing on the card table with Malon struggling slightly, no more tears able to escape her dry eyes. "You, shut up! I'll kill you with one bullet. That's all it takes." He picked up the gun and pressed it against the right side of her head, sweeping her long curtain of hair back behind her shoulder, sniffing her sweet perfume of white musk. "One bullet." His harsh whisper reached her ear.

Link took a step forward. "Jack, let her go." His gaze penetrated through his father's one disarming look. True, Link did have fear. However, it was that fear that caused him to discover courage as his heart seemed to threaten to escape from the confines of his chest.

"Where's the money, then?" The man swirled to face Link in the swiveling chair. "Do you have it?"

"There is no more. I'm your slave no longer. I'm tired of being abused by you. Mother never should have married you. You've done nothing but hurt this family! Now I'll show you what happens when you do that!" Link seated himself across from his father, fully aware of the black void of the pistol that stared him in the face.

"You think you can win that easily, boy? I taught you everything you know."

"Wrong. My father taught me. Now, are you going to talk, or are you going to play?" Link began to shuffle a pair of cards from the betting table, looking straight at his stepfather the entire time.

"The stakes?" Jack hissed, reminding Link greatly of a snake in more ways than one.

"If I win, I win the girl and the boy," he continued to shuffle the cards, the noise unnerving to the rest of the still silence. "Don't even think of betraying me, father."

"If I win, I get to kill them both, and you make me as much money as I say." Jack replied, his dark recessive eyes snapping in the eerie darkness of the closed casino.

"Deal." Link snapped, extending a hand with a partial disgust at coming to literal grips with his stepfather. "Let's gamble." The cards slid silently across the table, resting about Jack's fingers. The entire time while shuffling, Link glued his eyes to his father's sleeve, intimately staring it down just in case he began to think about cheating. The dealing of the cards finished and Link spread open his hand. A two pair. Not good enough.

The whole dangerous game came into play, having good cards alone was not enough. You needed to beat your opponent, to sense their bluff by knowing their eyes. This had always been the pinnacle of Link's problems. He never found himself able to read his father's expression. Those eyes were so clouded by hate and an abusing life, Link could not see past their shield of armored anger.

"Well? One hand, is this all it comes down to?" Jack rasped, chuckling hoarsely. "I say we raise the stakes a bit. I wager beating you at this game of cards… As well as every other low-life scandal you've ever committed."

"Link! Don't give up!" Malon muffled, though her thoughts shouted it.

"You really think he cares at all? Tell me…" Jack smirked, leaning in to whisper inches from the girl's ear. "Do you have any idea who my son is?"

"Stop it!" Link hissed, his eyes flashing dangerously.

"Did you know he's had at least one different woman every day? Do you really think he cares at all for you? An insignificant little rat who wastes her life away scrubbing stains of vomit off the floor? And did you know of the people he has dealt with? Those who truly needed mercy, and he's tossed them aside, squished their hopes, dreams, even their very lives as if they were meager bugs in his way?"

"Stop it now!" Link roared, overwhelmed with a sense of anger. "She's different! I love her!" He paused, realizing what he had just said.

"Well, well, well… this is a wonderful development. Unseen, perhaps, but in my favor just the same. Shall we finish our little game?"

Link's brow furrowed. He realized the truth. This whole occurrence had been the true gamble. He didn't know Malon would take him in that he would fall in love with her, any of it. "Let's." He laid down his hand, and time itself seemed to stop. Throughout all the passing and drawing of new cards, Link ended up with a full house. He had won. "Now, I'll take Malon, and you'll never see me again, Father."

Through his shocked state, Jack could hardly react. Enraged by the fact that he had lost, even though it was inevitable, he lunged forward towards Malon, grasping his pistol in one hand and pressing it once more against her head. A sudden thud smacked into the back of his own scalp as Sheik slammed a chair into it, completely catching him off-guard.

Malon scurried over to Link's side, who picked up the pistol and cocked it, pointing it at his father. "Don't make me shoot."

Jack wryly grinned, obviously quite unstable. "You think I only have one gun, boy?" He pulled, previously concealed, a second pistol, though smaller, from his pocket and with a click, began to pull down on the trigger. 

"Put down the gun, Jack!" Link cried, also aiming his, the face-off directly between the two. "Put it down! I don't want to shoot you!"

Jack squeezed tightly, smiling all the while. "You don't want to shoot me. Well guess what, I'm going to shoot you instead."

"Don't! Don't! Don't!" Link repeated as his father readied it. He couldn't wait any longer, Link pressed his finger against the gun's trigger. Bang. The sight made Link drop the gun, backing away and holding Malon close, crying to a much greater extent than she.

Very slowly, Sheik moved to Link's side, placing a supportive hand upon his shoulder. "Let's go home."

…………………………………………………………………………………..

"It wasn't your fault."

Link glanced from his position in the stables, staring at Malon, her serene beauty enhanced by the night's eerie silence. "I know."

"… Was that true? What you said?"

"What?"

"That you loved me, Link. Tell me. Was it true?" Malon asked, pleading with him silently.

"… Malon." He turned, and extended a small wooden object. "Merry Christmas."

The red-head gasped, looking into his eyes with shock. "My… My music box. You fixed it…" She lifted the lid, and a sweet, tender melody floated out, bringing tears to her eyes.

"Malon… I've got a problem. Once I hug you, I'm going to kiss you, and I'm going to love you, and then I'll never find it in me to let you go…"

…………………………………………………………………………………

"Then what happened, Uncle Link?" One of the children in the circle fondly asked, smiling widely.

Slowly, the farmhand reached a hand over to pull the waist of his wife closer to him, smiling gently at her loving response of nuzzling him. "I never have."

_Since you've all been so patient and comforting, I'll share a few secrets with you. Here you are. :3 Enjoy._

Secrets and/or Deleted scenes never put into this version but were originally plotted for the story:

Anju was supposed to be working for Jack under a debt her father owed, so that Sheik would have trouble accepting her love.

Link's Last name, Viasco, is actually a company billboard I saw on the way to my vacation last year. That is where I got the idea to start this story.

Briefly, I toyed around with the idea of Link being a Secret Agent, but that didn't quite work out so well and I left him with what he was.

Originally, Link left the ranch completely before returning to Malon on Christmas Eve to find her gone. I didn't like this idea as much, and decided Link would never leave and then return in this manner.

Before I changed some things, Zelda was supposed to make a guest appearance threatening Link to return with her as her own or she would send her father's thugs (soldiers) after him and force him to. I found this whole ordeal to be rather cumbersome and take up too much of the story without ever being resolved, so I dropped Zelda entirely out of the story apart from a short mentioning between Sheik and Link.

The last line was actually taken from an episode of the Simpsons, just modernized a bit.


End file.
